We Cool, Considerate Men
by Queen of Grammar
Summary: It all changed when Filius decided to go with Minerva in order to drop off Harry at the Dursley household. In a moment of intelligence, Filius decided to take Harry to his brother, and convince him to raise him. Now, a prodigious Harry Flitwick, raised in America, is attending Hogwarts with his best friends. Oh my. Prodigy!Lord!Harry, H/harem, AD/SS/RW/MW/GW!Bash.
1. YR 1: The Calm Before the Chaos

**Full-Size Summary** : After Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the Dursley's doorstep, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick make a split-second decision regarding the young lad. They give the responsibility of raising the Boy-Who-Lived to Filius' brother, Eugene, and his wife Scarlett. What happens when a Harry raised in America shows up at Hogwarts, bringing with him his obsession with American History? How will this help to win the war against Voldemort? Covers first three years at Hogwarts. Sequel will be _Welcome to the Future, Congress_. Starts with a brief overview of Harry's life since being brought to Eugene and Scarlett, and then dives right into his years at Hogwarts. Like most of my other stories, the HP timeline is moved forward so that Harry starts Hogwarts in the year 2011. This means the Halloween of 1981 now is the Halloween of 2001. Has a lot of time skips.

 **Disclaimer** : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR THE MUSICAL 1776, WHICH WILL BE MENTIONED IN THE SEQUEL. I only own my OC's Eugene Flitwick, Holly Flitwick and Scarlett Sheard. The rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, and the rights to the musical 1776 belong to Peter Stone and Sherman Edwards. I also do not own any Disney movies/songs/characters mentioned throughout the story.

 **Now, let us delve into the mind of Harry Po- sorry, Flitwick.**

 **Chapter One: The Calm Before the Chaos**

 **Date: Wednesday October 31, 2001**

Minerva McGonagall was a woman of many different personalities.

One personality, her stern, formidable exterior, she saved just for when she was within the walls of Hogwarts Castle, doing the thing she loved most, which was teaching the students.

Another personality was composed of her compassionate, mother-like instincts, that she reserved for when she was dealing with any of her family members.

Her third personality was one people hardly ever saw, and if they did, it would be the last thing they remembered, if she truly was angry. Minerva's third personality was reserved for when someone tried to hurt one of her family members or close friends. It was made up of her feral instincts that came with her animagus form, hatred, a desire for revenge, cunning, and a strong sense of overwhelming anger.

That third face of her was one that her colleague, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Manipulator Extraordinaire, was about to be on the receiving end of. How dare he leave James Potter's son on a doorstep, like he was delivering the morning paper?! And in the dawn of the month of November too! She just couldn't fathom that little Harry Potter, the only son of her apprentice James Potter, was going to be raised by these… these cowardly _muggles_! Minerva McGonagall knew, that in that very moment, she had to do something, so she could prevent that disaster from happening. The transfiguration professor just could not figure out what to do, however, and due to that she asked her other colleague, one Filius John Flitwick, if he had any ideas.

As it turned out, Filius did have a good idea. An idea that could help the wizarding world more than anything Albus bloody Dumbledore could cook up. Filius explained the idea, and she listened.

"Well, Minerva, you know my brother Eugene? The one that is planning on running for Minister of Magic in the next Election? Apparently, he and his wife Scarlett have been trying for three months now to give their daughter Holly a brother or sister she could play with, but to no avail. I propose that we task them with the task of raising young Mr. Potter, and it will be a win-win situation for both parties. Holly would have a brother, and you and me can rest peacefully knowing that Harry is safe from these (probably) abusive relatives of his. You know how much Petunia hated Lily. Lily has ranted about the injustice of it all on more than one occasion."

And so that is what happened.

 **Eight Years Later**

 **Date: May 4, 2009**

Harold "Harry" Eugene Flitwick sat in the sixth grade social studies classroom in Westwood Middle School, drumming his fingers on his desk. It had been eight years since Eugene and Scarlett had agreed to raise him, and during those eight years, he had made quite a name for himself in America.

Now, you may ask why he was in middle school when he was only nine years old. Well, you see, Harold Flitwick is what you may call a "child prodigy," meaning that he has an I.Q. way above the average level for his grade. After getting a perfect score on both of the yearly standardized tests the whole school was forced to take in fifth grade, the principal of the elementary school at the time, a man by the name of Mr. Jefferson, offered the opportunity to move up a grade to him. Jumping at the chance to learn more, he agreed after thinking it over for about thirty seconds. He quickly climbed the ranks of sixth grade in his first month there, ( **A/N: These will be explained in my concluding authors note)** earning the much coveted rank of Head Boy, as well as much praise and appreciation from his teachers, taking private lessons from many of them.

During his fourth grade year, he had discovered a happy talent for many instruments, the most prominent being the violin and piano. That was also the year he had discovered he was a wizard, which did not surprise him one little bit. Of course, when it was offered, he had immediately joined up with the school orchestra, and rapidly claimed the position of Concertmaster.

His Co-Concertmaster was a witch by the name of Hermione Jean Granger, who had taken up the violin at about the same time he did. She, like him, was also a "Child Prodigy," and also had the luck to be invited to start Middle school early. They had become fast friends. The two shared a common goal in becoming the youngest members of the Chicago Symphony Orchestra ever, which was coming along quite well. As of this current time, they had both accepted Alternate positions in the local orchestra, New York Philharmonic, meaning that they could step in for any member of the orchestra that could not make it to the concerts.

But anyway, back to the present. Today was the date that marked two months before young Mr. Flitwick's adopted birthday. You see, all those years ago, Eugene and Scarlett had realized that in order for people to not realize that Harry Flitwick was Harry Potter, they had to change a lot of aspects of him. One of these, among many, was his legal birthday, which went from July 31st to July 4th, which was the anniversary date of Eugene's favorite historical event, the signing of the Declaration of Independence. They also had to change his appearance, to make him look more like them. Instead of his biological father's ebony locks, he now possessed the chocolate brown, wayward locks of his adoptive mother, as well as the physique of his father. In order to finalize his appearance, they had performed a Blood Adoption Ceremony, with the help of the Director of Gringotts, Ragnok, himself.

Groaning in annoyance behind his Occlumency barriers as he listened to Mr. Carr drone on and on about the ancient Egyptian civilization, Harry clicked his pen and began to jot down a series of short notes. He really couldn't wait until this bell was over, and then it would be FREEDOM! Freedom for a whole wonderful two weeks, due to spring break. After spring break, it would be back to school for only a week, and then school would let out for the summer.

As he looked around at the faces of his fellow classmates, he could tell they were counting down the minutes until spring break as well. There were just ten minutes of agony left until school let out. Screw focusing, he was too excited.

This year, Harry would be spending Spring Break on a Disney Cruise with his family, including his Uncle Filius and his Aunt Minerva, as well as the Grangers. They would all leave early tomorrow morning, so they could catch a morning AM flight from JFK Airport. It would take them two hours, fifty five minutes to get there. THe only reason they were not just apparating there was they were just travelling by plane for the heck of it, as per tradition. As of right now, Harry was not really taking notes, instead he was finalizing the copy of his packing list that resided in his journal. He gave Hermione, who was sitting right next to him, a wink and mouthed "I'm working on the packing list, Mione. Can't focus very well."

Hermione nodded in understanding. During Mr. Carr's classes normally, she just doodled in her journal, or wrote to Harry via their identical Two-Way Notebooks. Glancing at the clock, she squealed inwardly. Only five more minutes, and then she could finish packing! Give it about twelve hours after finishing packing, and they would be on the airplane! In about thirty six hours they would be boarding the ship!

 **One Year Later**

 **Date: July 3, 2011**

One day.

One day until Harry Eugene Flitwick's Hogwarts letter would be sent to him, and he could finally start learning magic! The cruise two years before had created a very strong connection between Harry and Hermione, so much so that they could talk telepathically, something that had puzzled the adults to no end. Even Filius, the charms master in the family, could not figure out the reason for the strange development, much to his own annoyance and his nephew's amusement. Hermione and Harry's ten year sister (who was going to Hogwarts next year) got along famously as well, and were always teaming up with Harry to pull pranks on the adults.

The next day when Harry and Hermione's Hogwarts letters were sent to them, the first thing the group did was go to Diagon Alley, even though there was an American wizarding shopping district, so as to give Harry and Hermione an opportunity to meet new people. After getting gold from Gringotts, the group split up into groups of three. Eugene, Filius, and Dan (Hermione's dad) went in one group, while Minnie, Scarlett, and Emma (Hermione's mom) went in another, which left the three children to go on their own. The male adults headed straight for a store called Antonio's Gaming Tools, a store that sold wizarding versions of muggle gaming devices and electronics. The ladies headed for Madam Malkins, and the kids dashed off to Flourish and Blotts.

Once inside, the kids all split up, with Harry and Hermione heading over to pick up their school books, and Holly heading over to the Muggle Fiction section. With Harry's school books, he also picked up numerous other books, including _Hogwarts: A History_ (Much to Hermione's glee), _Quidditch through the Ages, 1001 Useful Charms For the Average Hogwarts Student, 100 Famous Muggles that were also Wizards, Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts,_ and a selection of other books. Hermione also chose the same ones, so she would not have to steal Harry's copy, and they both selected to buy a customized bookbag. Harry's bookbag was made up of black leather, with Unbreakable, Unlimited, Shrinking, and Featherlight charms. Hermione's was much the same, except her leather was colored white. Both had their names written on the side in sparkly gold lettering.

However, as the duo was walking out the door, Harry accidentally bumped into someone. Books went flying everywhere, causing a slight amount of chaos.

"Sorry about that!" Harry exclaimed when he saw the redheaded girl sitting on the floor, and offered his hand so he could pull her up. Once she was vertical again, she introduced herself.

"Oh, it's okay. I was not watching where I was going. I'm Susan Bones, by the way. Heiress to the Noble and Most ancient House of Bones. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Harry Flitwick, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Flitwick, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. This is my companion, Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. And before I forget, please feel free to call me Harry."

After that, Harry invited the Bones Heiress to shop with the duo, and a rapport was quickly formed. It just so happened, that on their second to last stop of the day, which was to Quality Quidditch Supplies, they ran into another redhead, but this one was not as friendly as Susan.

"Hello. Hogwarts too?" Asked the redhead.

"Yes. And may I ask your name?"

"I'm Ronald Weasley. And you are…?"

"I'm Harry Flitwick. This is Susan Bones and Hermione Granger."

The only name Ronald heard was "Hermione Granger." He could tell she was a bookworm, (and a mudblood) as she was carrying one of those book bags from Flourish and Blotts that his sister Ginny coveted almost as much as Harry Potter's inheritance. Ron could tell that she would probably be top of the class, and he could coast through Hogwarts next month with her essays around for him to copy. He just needed to get the Flitwick kid and the Bones girl away from her. But of course, with his big mouth, he had forgotten right after that that he was trying to become Granger's friend.

"Well, Flitwick, you can do better than hanging around that mudblood Granger. Why don't you come hang out with me? You're welcome too, Bones."

Little did Ron Weasley know, that was the wrong thing to say. Little did Ron also know, two of his future Professors were in that shop at the very moment, and they were great friends with Granger.

"MR. WEASLEY! IF WE WERE AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW, I WOULD GIVE YOU DETENTION FOR TWO MONTHS, AND TAKE A HUNDRED POINTS FROM WHATEVER HOUSE YOU ARE IN JUST FOR SAYING THAT WORD, NOT TO MENTION INSULTING A FELLOW CLASSMATE! YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU!"

McGonagall lost what calm exterior she allowed herself to show in public, and Ron flinched at her bellowing. Her yelling was almost as loud as that as his mum's!

"Minerva, just what is going on in here?"

The voice of Molly Weasley filled the air, and Ron mentally groaned.

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come.

About thirty minutes later, Diagon Alley was finally Weasley-free. Harry, Hermione, and Susan had laughed themselves silly after Molly finished chewing out Ron, and in public at that! As a last-minute idea, after getting their wands and pets, Harry invited the two girls to spend the night at his family's place in New York. Amelia, Min, and Scarlett all agreed that that was a good idea, so long as they were careful. Upon hearing the news, Harry and Hermione's face split into identical wicked grins filled with mischief.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

Whew! My hands hurt after writing that! I think that that chapter might just be one of the longest I have ever written! (Correct me if I'm wrong.) But anyway, here is the promised explanation of the ranks of the middle school. It is the same for each grade. If you want an explanation of the ranks, just email me. I am checking my PM's every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. It will take me a while to get the explanation to u however. And yes, the ranks will eventually play an important role in the story. The Head Boys/Girls of each grade are much like the Hogwarts Prefects in their amount of power and their responsibilities.

On a side note, this story will be the first three years of Harry's Hogwarts adventure. Fourth year will be the sequel, which will be a really crazy crossover between the musical 1776, Harry Potter, and (maybe) PJO/HOO. It depends on my mood. This story is currently my priority.


	2. YR 1: Summer's End

**A Dumbledore Interlude**

 **Date: July 4, 2011**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat at his desk in the Headmaster's office, doodling mindlessly on one of his spare pieces of parchment. The topic on his mind? You guessed it!

One Harry James Potter, his greatest pawn.

You see, Albus' interest in the young Potter heir was greater than that of his in an average student. For this was the year that Harry (hopefully) would be coming to Hogwarts, likely beaten and starved for friendship, if his day of Dursley-Watching was any indication.

Albus Dumbledore did not realise that the silver instruments that watched young Harry had stopped working the moment his colleague Filius took in the young heir. Oh well. His mistake.

 **Chapter Three: Sleepovers for Dummies**

 **Date: July 4, 2011**

Susan followed Harry, Holly, and Hermione back to where the parents were meeting up with them, the group of parents now including her Aunt Amelia, who had given her permission for the sleepover even though she had questioned them about the effects the time change would have. They had eased her fears, explaining that there was a charm that would eliminate all effects caused by the time zone difference. After casting the charm, the group apparated to the Flitwick's' penthouse, ready for a night filled with fun. The adults went to the sitting room to talk, and Harry led the two girls upstairs to the giant gaming room.

Two hours passed, and the quartet got much accomplished. Harry, Holly, and Hermione introduced Susan to Mario Kart, and they knew it was only a matter of time before she mastered the most difficult course, which was Rainbow Road. It did not take long for Susan to grasp the concept of electronics, unlike most wizards. Once two hours passed, the trio got into a hefty discussion.

"So, I hear you and Hermione play the violin, Harry. I also hear that your sister plays the viola. That is perfect, because I play the cello. I also play the flute! Maybe we can do a song together." Susan told Harry as the trio settled down on their respective bean bag chairs.

"Oh yes. That would be amazing!" Harry and Hermione said together.

"In fact, let's do one right now!" Suggested Hermione. "I have my instruments here."

"Ok, I'll be right back. I have to ask Auntie to Floo over to Bones Manor and grab my cello and flute. AUNTIE!" Hollered Susan.

"YES SUSAN?" The voice of Amelia Bones could be heard a moment later.

"CAN YOU PLEASE FLOO BACK HOME FOR A MINUTE AND GRAB MY FLUTE AND CELLO? I NEED THEM FOR SOMETHING!"

"YEP! WILL BE BACK IN A FEW!"

A minute later saw Susan, Holly, Harry, and Hermione getting their instruments out and arguing playfully over what piece to play for the adults. They finally decided on "In the Hall of the Mountain King", which was one of Harry's personal favorites. After that, Harry would be opening presents at last. They practiced for a little while, putting notice-me-not and silencing charms on the door, and then took a break. It was finally dinner time, precisely 6:00 PM, which would be AM back home.

Once they checked that all the adults had exited the sitting room, they moved their instruments over to a darkened corner so that the adults would not see them. Pops could be heard outside as a wild fireworks show started, and cheers from their neighbors could be heard as well. Straightening their robes, they headed into the kitchen with innocent looks on their faces.

"Hi 'Melia, Aunt Minnie, Mum, Emma!" Harry said, giving the three cooks a wave. The males (Filius, Eugene, and Dan) were all on the couch, watching the Cannons-Harpies quidditch game that was currently happening back home in England. The Harpies were currently winning, 500-0. The Snitch had not been spotted yet.

A couple hours later, after a very well cooked feast and an outstanding performance from the kids, McGonagall, the Flitwicks, and the Grangers were all sitting on various chairs in the lounge room, ready to open Harry's presents. This year, Harry received assorted books (all on Charms and Transfiguration) from his adoptive parents, a new wizarding cell phone from Aunt Minnie, and various other presents. They then spent the rest of the night watching the firework displays from the neighbors, who were determined to show off to one another.

 **Date: September 1, 2011**

The Gang, as they called themselves now, made their way through King's Cross station, weaving their way through the crowds gracefully. Finally, they came upon Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Suddenly, they heard a woman's voice.

"ALRIGHT KIDS, REMEMBER HARRY POTTER WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE PLATFORM IS! Now, what is that platform number?"

The group turned and the gaggle of Weasleys were unmistakable in the crowd as the nine redheads made their way toward the platform. Harry groaned in his head.

Ginny piped up suddenly. "Platform Nine-and-three-Quarters! Mum, can't I go?"

"No, Ginny, you're too young. We've gone over this before! Now where is that Potter boy? Dumbledore said he would be here!"

The Gang shook their heads in exasperation at the obvious breaking of the Statute of Secrecy. Completely ignoring the Weasleys, the group split up and went through the platform barrier.

Harry drank in the sights and sounds in wonder. Looking around he noticed many students and parents engaged in various activities.

"Gran, I've lost Trevor again!" He heard a round-faced boy -probably a fellow first year- say to his grandma.

"Oh, _Neville._ " He heard the woman say in exasperation.

"Go on, Lee! Show us it again!"

That was accompanied with squeals of terror. Harry, Susan, and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Well, see you at Hogwarts, Min-Min and Filly!"

"Don't call me Min-Min, Mr. Flitwick!" Rebuked Aunt Minnie in a mock-stern voice.

"Bye, Mum, Dad, and Holly! See you at Christmas!"

"Bye everyone!"

A few minutes later, after a tearful goodbye, the trio boarded the train and hunted down a compartment, which they claimed for themselves. Susan suggested they play a round of Go Fish, and the other two happily agreed.

"Harry, do you have a five?"

"Nope! Go fish in the ocean." He answered, laughing loudly.

Hermione was smirking evilly. Susan saw her and thought ' _Shit!'_

It was Hermione's turn now.

"Susan," She began, giggling into her hand. "Do _you_ have a five?"

"Good God, Hermione! That was mean!" Susan exclaimed, mock-pouting. Harry was laughing in the corner. That is how it went for about an hour, until they were interrupted by the youngest Weasley currently attending Hogwarts.

"Excuse me," he said, sticking his head in the compartment door. _Crap, I forgot notice-me-not charms._ Harry thought to himself. "Do any of you know where Harry Potter is? Mum told me that he was going to be my best friend."

Harry smirked, knowing that the person the Weasel was searching for was right in front of him. Setting down his cards, (they had started a new round of Go Fish; Hermione had won the last one, to nobody's surprise) he looked the Weasel in the eye. Ron flinched a bit.

"No, he isn't here Weasley. Go fish."

"Oh. Well, um, I will just be going now…" He trailed off as he exited the compartment.

A few more hours passed with no more incidents. Harry, however, finally won a game of Go Fish. It was right as they were putting away the cards that a certain blonde ferrett sauntered in the compartment, being stalked by his two bookends.

"Well, a compartment full of mudbloods. I guess I should not be surprised." Suddenly, he found three wands stuck under his chin. He gulped.

"Hmm, let's see here. Blonde hair, arrogant-as-heck, and a Holier-than-Thou attitude… you must be a Malfoy. Oh! You're that blonde ponce Lucy's son! Not pleased to meet you!"

Malfoy glared at Harry. "You haven't seen the last of me, Whatever-the-hell-your-name-is!"

"Who cares? Bye-bye!" The trio flicked their wands, and Malfoy was thrown out of the compartment.

Silence. Then laughter.

"We are nearing Hogsmeade station in ten minutes. Please change into your robes and leave your trunks on the train. Thank you for travelling on the Hogwarts Express."

The trio looked at each other, their nervousness etched onto their face and reflected in their eyes. After disembarking from the train, they heard a voice calling:

"Firs' years! firs' years over here!"


	3. YR 1: Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry

**Chapter Four: Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry.**

 **Date: September 1, 2011**

After an awe-inspiring ride across the Black Lake, the trio and company raced each other up the long staircase that led to the entrance hall, where Harry's Aunt Minnie was waiting for them. When Minnie saw Harry, she looked at him and winked. He raised an eyebrow, and winked back at her. It was all Minnie could do to not giggle or snicker out of nerves.

After Minnie's cursory "Your House is Like your Family" speech, a visit by the ghosts, and a threat from Draco Malfoy, Minnie led the first years into the Great Hall. Wide eyes, followed by dropping jaws, accompanied the faces of the first years as they laid eyes upon the magnificent hall. Harry had seen the Great Hall, when he had accompanied his Aunt and Uncle to the school on week-long trips, but never before a feast. There were four long tables, each one for a different house, and an elegant table in the front for the staff. On a golden throne sat Albus Dumbledore, perched in the cushion in all his twinkly-eyed "glory." Next to him was an empty chair, which was obviously Minerva's chair. To Aunt Minerva's left sat Filius, on his usual pile of books, and next to Filly sat a strange teacher Harry didn't know, who wore a large purple turban.

On the other side of Dumbles, there was a hook-nosed teacher with greasy ebony colored hair and midnight black robes. For some reason, Harry could tell that that teacher did not like him… at all.

Aunt Minnie and Uncle Filius had refused to tell him, Hermione, and Susan how they were Sorted, no matter how much they nagged them about it. Harry had even threatened to not allow Filius access to the books from the Ravenclaw vault he had retrieved when he had went to Gringotts unless he told him. Sadly he did not comply, much to Harry and company's chagrin. Now, Harry found out how they were sorted: The Sorting hat.

The Sorting Hat was an old, tattered thing that would have Hermione's Aunt Anika fainting out of horror. She would not allow it to be set in the house, which gave Harry an idea. A wicked grin spread on his face, and he rubbed his hands conspiratorially. Hermione looked at him questioningly, and seemed to guess what he was thinking.

"No, you cannot bring the Hat into Aunt Anika's house next time we go over. While I don't like her -more like I hate her- it would give her more of a vendetta against your family than she already has because you won't date my dear old cousin Flora when you get older." Hermione whispered quietly to him. He nodded, though still knew he would carry out the plan somehow. Harry jumped as the hat opened it's brim wide and began to sing:

 _Oh, you may not think me pretty_

 _but don't judge on what you see!_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me!_

 _You can keep your bowlers black_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _and I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _the Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I'll tell you_

 _Where you ought to be!_

 _(Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone)_

After the first stanza, the Hat gave everyone a bit of information by describing the traits each house possessed. Harry, Hermione, and Susan looked at each other, and mouthed "Ravenclaw." Then, the Hat said a few things to shock them. It mentioned something about the Heirs of Hogwarts, which had the whole school whispering amongst themselves as they mindlessly . Hermione, Susan, and Harry smirked at each other. They had accompanied him to Gringotts when he claimed the Headship of Houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Potter, Washington, and Black. It was discovered that, after they took an Inheritance Test, Hermione was the Heiress of Slytherin and Susan was the Heir of Hufflepuff. (A/N: This will be explained later.)

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Susan watched in great interest as one of her best friends went up to be Sorted. The sorting took about three minutes, with the hat finally calling out " **HUFFLEPUFF**!" In a disgruntled voice. It sounded like Hannah had argued with the hat.

The A's went by, and finally McGonagall called, "Bones, Susan!"

Susan stepped up to the Hat, and sat on the stool while McGonagall lowered it onto her head.

" _ **Ah… very difficult. Plenty of cunning I see, yes, you would do well in Sly-"**_

"HELL NO!" Susan shouted in her mind.

" _ **Um, well then… i guess the only proper place for you is…**_ **RAVENCLAW!"**

Susan, shocked, swept off the hat from her head and made her way over to the Ravenclaw table. She then passed the Hat off to the next person and dutifully waited for her friends to be sorted

Meanwhile, thoughts of a similar notion were running through the head of one Terry Boot, who was next to be sorted. When McGonagall called the name and the hat was lowered onto his head, he was immediately put into "RAVENCLAW!"  
The B's went by, with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw gaining many new members. Mandy Brocklehurst, Millicent Bulstrode, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, and Tracey Davis all joined Susan at the Ravenclaw table. Lavender Brown, Kevin Entwhistle, and Seamus Finnigan proudly joined the Gryffindor table, with Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe being the first new Slytherins. And finally…

"Flitwick, Harold."

Whispers fluttered across the Hall as Harry's name was announced.

"Is he related to Professor Flitwick?"

"He sure doesn't look like him."

"I bet he's in Ravenclaw!"

Harry glared at everyone as the hat was lowered onto his head, and jumped as a little voice spoke into his ear:

" _ **What's this? Harry Potter in disguise! I have never seen anything like it!"**_

" _You do promise you won't tell anyone, especially Albus freaking Dumbledore, would you?_

" _ **Um, hello, why in God's name would I do that? I was charmed by the Founders to not share anything about anyone's sorting, even to the Headmaster. But anyway, back on topic. Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, a prodigy's mind, and not to mention a bucket load of cunning."**_

" _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,"_

" _ **Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness, there's no doubt about that, no!"**_

" _Not Slytherin! nOT SLYTHERIN!"_ Harry continued to shout in his head over the hat.

" _ **Oh well, not Slytherin eh? In that case, you would do well in Gryffindor. After all, your ancestor George Washington was in there when he came."**_

" _Yeah, I forgot about that… can you please put me and my friends in Ravenclaw, as well as any potential buddies? It would really make my day. I know my aunt wants me in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be best for my plans for the future."_

" _ **Oh, fine then! I will put you in…**_ **RAVENCLAW!"**

The last word was shouted out into the Hall, and a great cheer erupted from the Ravens. Harry glanced quickly at Aunt Minnie and winked conspiratorially, mouthing "It's all part of the plan." After Harry made his way to the Ravenclaw table, he paid attention as Minnie said the next name.

"Granger, Hermione."

The Hat was barely lowered onto her head before it called out, " **RAVENCLAW**!"

Hermione took off the hat and literally skipped over to the table, sliding in next to Susan, with Harry in between the two girls.

The four houses gained more students. Su Li, Daphne Greengrass, and Morag MacDougal became Ravenclaws, with Wayne Hopkins and Megan Jones becoming new members of Hufflepuff House. Longbottom became a Gryffindor, and then Malfoy's name was called. Surprisingly, Malfoy's face adorned a smug look as he was sorted into Gryffindor.

The hall was dead silent. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Impossible. Did their hearing need to be checked? Not to mention, the smug look he held on his head was particularly discontenting. After a ten second silence, Fred and George Weasley led the round of applause for Malfoy.

When everyone quieted down again, the sorting continued. The second surprise of that night happened when Harry Potter's name was not called. Everyone was sure he would be starting that year. The third surprise of that night occurred when one Ronald Bilius Weasley got sorted into Slytherin. Finally, the feast began.

Harold introduced himself to all his fellow first years.

"Hello, I'm Harry Flitwick. This is Hermione Granger and Susan Bones beside me. And you are…?"

"Millicent Bulstrode. Pleasure to meet you."

"Well met, Millicent. Say, can you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well, I come from the House of Bulstrode, which, as I'm sure you know, is a very old House. My parents expect me to be in Slytherin, but they usually don't want anything to do with me, so I decided to defy them by being in Ravenclaw. In my free time, I like to read, play Quidditch, and study history. What about you? What are your interests? What is your home life like?"

"I live at home with my parents Eugene and Scarlett Flitwick, over in NYC in America. I went to muggle school for a while, which is where I met Hermione here, because she was in my orchestra class, and have always known I was a wizard. My favorite activities include playing music, singing, reading, and drawing."

All the first years went around, and said a little bit about themselves. Finally, the feast ended, and after Dumbles gave a little speech, it was time to go up to bed.

They followed the prefects Roger Davis and Penelope Clearwater up the many flights of stairs to reach Ravenclaw tower. The gaggle of first years halted when they came upon a door with a bronze eagle knocker. They were let in after Roger answered the riddle, and were allowed to go up to bed after he gave a little speech.

Harry curled up on his bed after changing, and sighed contentedly.

Hogwarts was well on the path to becoming his second home.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	4. YR 1: Taking Up The Mantle

Chapter Five: Taking Up The Mantle

Date: July 1, 2011

+~~~Flashback~~~+

Harry Flitwick was reclining on a hammock outside in New York, swinging back and forth lazily while reading an old leather-bound book. In one hand, he held a book. In the other, he held his cell phone, which he was currently using to listen to music. A summer breeze blew by, ruffling his already messy hair.

Today was a happy day for our favorite hero. Today was the day he would finally go to Gringotts and take the Inheritance Test, and apparently Hermione was coming too. She should be arriving any minute now.

Hermione, almost as if she heard her name being spoken in his mind, arrived suddenly via apparition, clutching the arm of Harry's Aunt Minnie. She saw Harry, and her face lit up like the sun in her excitement.

About an hour later, the group all found themselves inside Gringotts, talking excitedly. Hermione and Harry called the group to order, with Holly standing to Harry's right, and Flitwick led the crowd up to the front desk, where a goblin teller was counting Galleons.

 **Greetings Master Stormwatcher.** Filius said in the goblin tongue. The goblin looked up in shock at the thought of someone speaking his language, and relaxed when he saw who it was.

 **Oh, Filius, It's just you. Phew. How may I entertain you today, dearest friend?**

 **I believe we have an appointment for an Inheritance Test for these three youngsters with Director Ragnok.**

 **Ah yes, he has been expecting you. Follow me.**

Harry understood what was being spoken, due to having taken classes in Gobbledygook since he was five years old. The Director himself had taught him, due to Filius' familial connections with him. (Ragnok was his grandfather.)

Holly, Harry, and Hermione waved goodbye to the adults, and Minnie and Filius followed them as they marched behind the goblin.

Finally, they made their way to the office and stepped in. The office was just what you would expect from a normal business office. A desk, books, books, and more books. Behind the desk sat Ragnok, as old and intimidating as ever, currently scratching away at a piece of parchment with a quill. He looked up as he saw them enter. "Ah, you are here, finally. Well, let's get started. I have no time today for lollygagging, and not to mention I am curious as to the results of these three tests. Kids, come up here to the desk.

On the desk was a silver ceremonial knife (with a dragon hide hilt) and three pieces of parchment. "Right then. Just make a little nick on the skin and let the blood fall onto the parchment. That will then create a family tree so we can find out what Houses you are heir to, if any. After that, we will allow you to claim the Head of House rings if heritage permits. Oh, and don't worry, the cut will heal automatically after the blood falls."

Harry made the cut on his hand first, and let the crimson blood fall onto the parchment. He gasped slightly as golden lines suddenly started spreading across the paper, attached to various names. Looking over, he saw the girls had had the same results, with their family trees just as long. Sure enough, his cut had healed.

"Well, let's see what you are. Harry, your parchment first."

Harry slid his parchment across to Ragnok. Ragnok looked down at it, furrowing his eyebrows as he read. At a couple times, his eyes widened. "Oh god," the goblin whispered to himself. "No. It can't be."

The self-proclaimed American looked at his mentor in confusion. "Um, Director, what has you in such a bind?"

"Y-you are the Heir of House Washington. T-this is not good."

Harry sat there gobsmacked. How could he be related to _The_ George Washington? He had thought the man did not have any children! And why was it not good?

Filius spoke up. **Why is this not good, Director? I personally think it is excellent!**

"Well, Filius, the story is kind of complicated. You see, it all began a few months before the tragic events of October 31, 2001. It all started one night, as I was sitting here by my desk, when suddenly a very thick envelope appeared on my desk. It looked seriously old, probably from, I would say, the eighteenth century, during the height of the American Revolutionary War. On the front of it was written 'For the Director of Gringotts of this time and My Future Heir.' In fact, I still have the letter here, and have been impatiently waiting to open it. It is time." Ragnok began to explain, handing Harry the envelope. Harry reopened it with trembling fingers (Ragnok had already opened it once) and began to read. It's not every day someone gets a letter from their favorite historical figure.

 **From the Commander, Army of the United Colonies, In New York, to my future Heir, whomever that may be.**

 **Dear Sir,**

 **It is with grave apprehension that I have learned this day, thanks to my views of the future, that you have quite a hard life ahead of you. By the time you are born, I will be long gone. Yes, you will be born on Redcoat soil, but you will be raised in the country that me and my army are currently fighting to protect. As such, I feel it is my duty to this country to inform you of this development. You see, it all began one night as I was getting ready for bed, and had my first vision of the future. Not just any vision, but a prophecy. A prophecy concerning you. If I remember correctly, part of this prophecy shall be re-created and given to another person sometime in the unforeseeable future.**

 _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.**_

 **But, that is not all of the complete prophecy. That prophecy is the one that will be given in the future, that would lead to the eventual deaths of your parents, if my spontaneous visions are to be believed. The next part of the prophecy I received just as I was settling down the next day to work on plans to attack the Hessians in their lair. I believe it went like this:**

" _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies… the Heir to the Great general will return to battle against the evil that has wronged him… allied with the owl, the cat, the dog, the eagle, the goblin, and the horse. He shall suffer, before the battle is won, and bring a great peace throughout the Earth… The Vanquisher shall take up the Leader's Mantle… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies…"**_

 **As you can see, this means you must take up my position as a high-ranking government official, once you become of age. Yes, I said it. You, my dear Heir, must run for president once you reach thirty five years of age.**

"WHAT?!" Screeched Harry as he read this line. Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gestured for him to continue reading:

 **Sometime in the near future for you, my ghost will come and train you in the art of politics. But until then, my Heir, take care.**

 **Your Obedient,**

 **G. Washington**

 **Written in the year 1775**

 **PS: Beware of the man behind the twinkling eyes.**

As Harry finished reading, he placed the letter on the desk with shaky hands. He slowly passed the letter to Hermione, who read it and paled the further she got into it. Hermione passed it to Filius, who read it quickly, and with wide eyes, passed it to Minerva, who passed it to Holly.

"Well, then. You see what I mean when I say that this is not good?" Ragnok said, smirking playfully and trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh yes, I see. Say, can I go ahead and take up the Head of House rings for the houses I am Heir to?"

"Ah yes, you are heir to Houses Washington, Gryffindor, Potter, Ravenclaw, and Black. Hermione, you are the heir to House Slytherin, and Susan is Heir to House Hufflepuff. **(A/N: I forgot to write Susan in earlier so just pretend she was there the whole time.)** Holly is heir to House Franklin. GRIPHOOK!"

A goblin that was much smaller than the Director rushed into the room. "You called, Honorable Director?"

"Please bring the Head of House rings for houses Washington, Potter, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Black, and Franklin. Bring them as fast as you can."

"Aye Aye, Director!" Griphook said, scurrying off as soon as the order was given, but not before bowing hastily to him.

"Right then. Now that that is happening, we need to discuss financial holdings and other things relating to you all taking up the mantle as the heads of your house. Harry, let's talk about your financial holdings first. Due to the fact that you are the Head of so many houses, I am pleased to tell you that you have probably become the richest person in the world. You own properties in the U.S. in states such as California, Florida, Ohio, Kentucky, Philadelphia, and New York. Washington Manor is in Philadelphia of course. Here in England, you own many various properties including Marauders Manor, a 12 Grimmauld Place in London, a house in Godric's Hollow, and others. You also own one half of Hogwarts. Susan and Hermione over there both own twenty-five percent of it each. However, now we have to take care of the not so fun stuff: betrothal contracts."

"W-What?" Harry's mouth was dry. He had heard of betrothal contracts, and loathed the very idea of them.

"Yes, you heard me right. Hmm, let's see. In order to continue each of your family lines, you have to marry one girl from each line, which is made easier by the fact that your biological parents signed multiple marriage contracts for you, taking advantage of the fact that you were Heir to multiple houses. I believe there is one marriage Contract for the firstborn daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Delacour to the firstborn son of the House of Washington, created in the year 2000. There is another contract for both Susan and Hermione as well, and a contract for Padma Patil. Lastly, there are two contracts for the House of Black, one for Nymphadora Tonks, and the other for Daphne Greengrass. All of these were made unbreakable."

Harry, Susan, and Hermione took the news pretty well. It was Harry that asked the next question:

"Are their any breakable marriage contracts created?"

"Actually, yes. One Albus Dumbledore has created a marriage contract with Molly Weasley for you and one Ginevra Weasley. The only reason it is breakable is due to your adoption into the House of Flitwick. Oh, and speaking of Dumbledore, I have reason to believe he has been stealing from you-"

That was as far as Ragnok got before Minnie let out a screech of "WHAT?! THAT MANIPULATIVE OLD CODGER!"

"My sentiments exactly." He told her, and this was enough to calm her and get her to sit down. "He only knows about Harry's trust vault, none of the others, and thank Gods for that. It seems as if he has been withdrawing money and moving it to his personal vault every opportunity he can. Some money has also been finding it's way into the Weasley vault."

A couple of hours later, the gang, with mixed emotions, left the bank. Some were excited about this prospect of change, and others were still fuming at Dumbledore's blatant stealing of Harry's money. It was also discovered that the old fool had Minerva and Filius under Loyalty Potions, keyed to him of course, but the only reason they had defied his orders on that night in 2001 was because he had forgotten to give them their daily dosage that day. They wanted to rip his head off the moment they saw him next, but knew the smart thing to do was lie in wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

+~~~End Flashback~~~+

Date: September 2, 2011

Harry Flitwick woke up, stretching and yawning, bright and early on the morning of his first day of classes so he could make it to breakfast on time. Grinning mischievously, he noticed his new friend Anthony Goldstein was still asleep, so he plotted the funniest way to wake him up. He finally decided on loudly singing "It's a Small World After All" in the highest pitched voice he could. Anthony was a muggleborn, so he knew he would get the joke. Harry snuck over to Anthony's bedside, and began singing loudly in his ear, applying a silencing charm so it would not wake up his other dorm mates.

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL,

IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER-"

Anthony suddenly shot awake, and recognizing the Disney reference, prepared to do his best impression of Scar from the Lion King. He tossed a pillow at Harry, and said in a fake snarling voice "NO! NO! Anything but that! Stop it Zazu!"

A minute later found Anthony, Harry, Hermione, Padma, and Susan making their way to the Great Hall. Luckily, as Heirs of Hogwarts, the castle provided Harry, Hermione, and Susan with instructions on how to get there. If she hadn't, they would have most definitely gotten lost there, and they did not want to be late from breakfast.

Once they sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Harry smiled.

Today was the day he could finally begin to take up the mantle as the leader George Washington foresaw him to be.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

 **Author's Note:** Oh good god, that was one of the hardest chapters I have ever had to write! Gringotts visits are so hard to write! Did you like the flashback? I hope it clears up some questions some of you have! Please no flames about any of my chapters. Harry being the Heir of Washington will be really important in the story. And I already know I suck at writing prophecies.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, Disney, or the musical 1776. And I most certainly do not own the great General Washington, because he is dead. I mean no disrespect toward him, John Adams, or any Founding Fathers mentioned in this story.


	5. YR 1: First Day of Classes

Chapter Six: First Day of Classes

Date: September 2, 2011

After a quick and hasty breakfast, in which Harry chatted with his new friends about many inane topics, it was time to get to class. Harry looked at his schedule, and shot off, followed by Anthony, Susan, and Hermione, to first period Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. He grinned at his Aunt Minnie, spotting her in her animagus form immediately. Smirking, he walked up to the desk and began to pet the cat.

"Aww, who's a good little kitty?" He cooed. McGonagall, still in her form, looked up at him with glaring yellow eyes. "Who's a cute little ball of fur?"

McGonagall did not take too kindly to being called "a little ball of fur." It was at that moment, before she could do anything, however, that Draco Malfoy and another Gryffindor ran in, panting.

"Whew. I made it!" He exclaimed. Turning to the student, he asked him, "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"

Minnie suddenly transformed, startling Draco and the student, who we'll call Bob for now.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Exclaimed Bob.

"Well, thank you for that assessment, Bob. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure you or Mr. Malfoy into a pocket watch? Then one of you might be on time!"

This time, it was Malfoy that spoke up. "W-we got lost."

"Then perhaps a map. I trust you don't need it to find your seats."

That day in class, Minnie taught the group how to turn a matchstick into a needle. For Harry, Hermione, and Susan, this was a walk in the park. It was actually Harry who got it first, making his needle all silvery and pointed, with a miniature carving of Washington crossing the Delaware at the top. When Minnie saw his and studied the design, she gasped slightly and stammered, "Thirty points to Ravenclaw for a successful transfiguration."

In Charms, the class was sad to learn that they would not need their wands likely until Halloween, as they would be studying the theory until then. However, of course, Harry loved the way his adoptive uncle taught his classes.

Other classes, on the other hand, were not as satisfying. After Charms and Transfiguration, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs, which was taught by Professor Quirinus Quirrell, who wore a purple turban that smelled of garlic. Harry sensed something was off about him. He stuttered on and on about vampires for the whole class, and when someone asked him how he had gotten the turban, he stammered and said it had been given to him as a thank-you gift for getting rid of a zombie. When asked about how he had done that, he deflected the question and switched the topic back to vampires.

After a quick and hasty lunch, it was back to class. They ran outside to Herbology with the Gryffindors, the cool fall breeze messing up their hair. Herbology was taught by the Head of Hufflepuff house, a plump witch by the name of Pomona Sprout. When herbology ended, they raced each other back to the castle and to the Ravenclaw common room. Curse the teachers for giving homework on the first day!

When their homework was finally completed, it was time for dinner. The group of four made their way to the Great Hall without getting lost once, until Harry bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that!" the boy said. Harry glanced up and saw two redheads, obviously related to Ronald Weasley, standing there. "We didn't see you ickle firsties! Oh and by the way, I'm Forge, Prankster Extraordinaire, at your service-"

"Nah, your name is Fred. I'm Gred, the Other Prankster Extraordinaire."

Harry, playing along, performed a mock bow and said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance gentlemen. By any chance, are you the mighty Weasley twins we firsties keep hearing so much about?"

Fred wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Ah, Gred, how our reputation has grown!"

"Indeed, my dearest friend. Anyway, we best be on our way. We have pranking to do. Oh, and before we go, watch the staff table at breakfast tomorrow." George winked, and strutted off with his twin, obviously planning more devious pranks that Harry _so_ wanted to join in with. Hermione, as if guessing what he was thinking, gave him a disapproving glare. He smirked at her, and beside him, Susan rolled her eyes.

"Well, want to go exploring?" Harry asked the group. They all nodded yes enthusiastically. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. The group all found themselves, oddly enough, on the seventh floor, where the only thing in sight in the corridor was a tapestry of a man teaching trolls to tap dance. _Okay, then_ … Harry thought. Suddenly, the group jumped as a huge oak door appeared out of nowhere. Raising his eyebrows at the group as if to say "Come on!" Harry ran inside the room enthusiastically, his three friends trailing behind him like baby ducks would follow their mother.

When they entered the room, jaws dropped.

"The Room of Requirement," Harry said in awe.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Isn't that the ever-changing room that Filius mentioned last week?"

"Yes it is!" Susan exclaimed, grinning wildly

"Okay, can someone bring me up to speed? Muggleborn here!" Anthony asked.

"Basically, from what Fil- sorry, Professor Flitwick, has told me is that the Room of Requirement is a room that can change to anything a person needs at the time. Say, for example, you are out after curfew and are pulling pranks, but Filch is in the corridor next to yours. The room would become a broom closet or something you can hide in so you can escape him. Or, if you really needed a place to practice Quidditch because it is really wet outside. This room could become anything you need, which I personally think is bloody brilliant." Harry explained, drawing conclusions from what Professor Flitwick had told him.

"Awesome!" Squealed Anthony, jumping up and down like a maniac. Harry took this time to survey the room. One wall was covered with bookshelves, a Ravenclaw's dream come true. On the other wall was a huge flat screen television, with large couches and beanbags in front of it. By the television, there was a basket, which held various movies and discs. Harry noticed that Anthony, once he had seen the room, was in awe of it all. Hermione and Susan, on the other hand, had mischievous grins on their faces.

"Harry, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermione said slowly.

"I think the question is, are _you_ thinking what _I_ am thinking?"

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Squealed Hermione, Susan, Anthony, and Harry in unison.

"Okay, so I was thinking that every Friday night we could invite select members of our year and any others that want to come to come here and watch movies. This will be great, seeing as we can introduce them to culture in America. Plus, this room is epic for sleepovers! Of course, I have not thought out all the details. We would need food, and lots of entertainment, and which professor would sponsor us?" Susan thought out loud, twirling her flaming red hair around on her finger.

"Flitwick and McGonagall!" Hermione and Harry said together.

"Yes! Totally!" Susan exclaimed in excitement.

Anthony looked at his watch. "Well, this is all good and fun, but we need to get down to dinner! It's six thirty already!"

"Already?!"

"Come on, let's go!"

The quartet found their way to the Great Hall with the help of Hogwarts, and panting, found their way to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down near the front of the hall. While they ate, they decided to get their homework out of the way.

After they had finished eating and completed their homework, they headed up to Ravenclaw tower, where Anthony challenged Harry to a game of chess. Harry gladly agreed, and kicked Anthony's butt. Soon, however, it was time for bed.

Harry snuggled into his covers, thinking about the day he had just had. The discovery of the Room of Requirement was epic, and classes (except for DADA) were amazing! There was more fun to come, he just knew it!

Ever so slowly, Harry Flitwick fell into Dream Land.

Tonight's dream was unlike any he had ever had before. Through the dream he watched battles fought long ago during the Revolutionary War, and saw every single one of the letters George Washington wrote to the Continental Congress. As he watched these, a deep, accented voice repeated in his head, "Hurry, young Heir. Take up the mantle. Time grows short."

When Harry woke up, he remembered nothing about the dream.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	6. YR 1: Flying Class

Chapter Seven: That Moment When…

Date: September 6, 2011

The bell rang as Harry, Hermione, Anthony, and Susan sat down in their desks in Professor Snape's class. Harry was paired with Hermione, and Anthony and Susan were together. Fellow classmates were chattering excitedly, gossiping about inane things such as who was dating who. That was quickly put to a stop as the doors banged open and a -wait, was that a… _greasy haired bat?!_ \- swept into the room, a black cloak billowing behind him. This must be Professor Severus Snape, who had apparently had a huge rivalry with Harry's biological father, James, according to Harry's Uncle Filius. Professor Snape walked up to the front of the room, folded his hands on the desk, and began to talk:

"There will be no foolish wand-waving, or silly incantations in this class. As such, you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death, if you aren't the bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach. WEASLEY!"

The potions class went rather swimmingly after that, with Snape asking various people quiz questions about various topics related to potion-making. Then, he had them make a boil-cure potion, which was fairly simple. When the bell rang, everyone was happy to escape the dark dungeon. Harry didn't know why, but he got the feeling that Snape hated him.

Date: September 12, 2011

The next few days after the potions class passed smoothly, with Harry, Susan, Hermione, and Anthony adapting slowly to the new schedule. Finally, it was Thursday. The day of their first flying class. It was also one day until the first meeting of the Movie Club, a new club of the quartet's creation, which would be sponsored by Professors Flitwick and McGonagall. In short, this week was set to be extremely entertaining. Breakfast found The Quartet lounging at the Ravenclaw table, reading books on flying such as…

" _Quidditch Through The Ages?"_

" _The Magic of Flight?"_

" _The Idiot's Guide to Flying?_ "

"Is it just me, Freddie, or are these four ickle firsties preparing for their first flying lesson?"

"I think they are, Georgie."

Harry looked up, and grinned as he spotted Hogwarts' resident pranksters. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite members of Gryffindor house! How do you do my friends, how do you do?"

"Splendid, Mr. Flitwick. Just a tip for you, _Quidditch through the Ages_ only gives tips about Quidditch, not basic flying. For that I would recommend _The Idiot's Guide to Flying_ , which Hermione has over there." Fred suggested.

"Gee, thanks!" Harry commented. He glanced at his watch. "Hmm.. mail should be here any minute now."

True to his words, a second later, a horde of owls of various breeds swarmed into the Great Hall. Harry searched among them for his owl, a female Great Grey he called Hedwig. Sure enough, she had two letters clutched in her beak, and dropped them into his outstretched hands as she landed on his shoulder. One was addressed to him from his sister Holly, and the ( **A/N: 10,000 word mark!)** other was addressed to him from his parents. Grinning, he opened them and allowed Hedwig to nibble on a piece of bacon. As he was opening them, he heard Hermione exclaim, "Look! Millie's got a remembrall!"

"Yeah, Gran sent it to me. She's always going on about how I forget things all the time. The only thing wrong with these things is that you can't remember what you've forgotten until you need that thing." Millie explained.

"I've read about those!" Commented Harry idly as he opened the letter from Holly. "When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something."

Finally, after a very long wait consisting of double transfiguration, potions, and history of magic, followed by lunch, it was time for the first flying lesson. Harry was ecstatic. He couldn't wait. The young boy-who-lived could only hope, however, that Ronald bloody Weasley or Draco Malfoy would not ruin it. Yeah… fat chance.

Walking out onto the grounds by the Quidditch pitch, Harry felt an overwhelming sense of excitement, and as he looked over, could tell Susan felt the same. Anthony and Hermione on the other hand, were pale with nerves.

"Hey guys, don't worry about this. You'll do great. Just keep a cool head and it will all go fine." Harry softly said as they made their way toward Madam Hooch, a woman of about seventy years old with light grey hair and yellow eyes.

"Thanks Harry," They chorused, but still looked nervous.

Madam Hooch began talking as soon as all the first years showed up.

"I am Madam Hooch. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Everyone stick your right hand over the broom, and say up."

"UP!" Harry instructed the broom in a commanding voice. For some reason, even though he had never flown before, this was a piece of cake. To none of his friends' surprise, the broom flew straight into his hand. Susan's was next to follow. Hermione and Anthony, however, were still struggling. Harry decided to help.

"Here's a tip. Just think of a broom as a horse. You see, brooms, like horses, can sense emotions. Hermione, you know better than I do how horses can sense emotions, for you had to learn the hard way. Just calm yourself down, and talk to the broom in a commanding voice, but without yelling. Think of it like you are calling Abu to you from the opposite end of the field when you are retrieving him from the pasture. It is kind of the same thing, except instead of a horse it is a broom you are calling. Following me?"

"Actually, yes. Thanks Harry!" Hermione responded, watching in amazement as she said "UP!" and the broom flew into her hand. Anthony's made its way into his hand soon enough after. Madam Hooch overheard, and added her own two cents.

"Forty points to Ravenclaw for successful instruction. Now, if you excuse me, I must go teach the rest of the class."

"Thank you, Professor." The Quartet chorused. She smiled at them as she made her way to where everyone could see her.

"Excellent. Now that everyone has their broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight; you don't want to be sliding off the back end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off, hard. Keep your broom steady, hop up for a moment, lean forward, and come back down. On my whistle, three, two-"

Madam Hooch was interrupted as Millicent Bulstrode, in her nervousness, kicked off from the ground too fast, and shot up into the air like a bullet. As the Ravenclaw spiraled toward the air, the class was sent into chaos. Millie ended up falling, and breaking her wrist, dropping her remembrall as soon as she hit the ground.

Madam Hooch raced toward the teary-eyed girl, and helped her stand up so that they could get to the hospital wing. "I want all of your feet firmly on the ground while I take Miss Bulstrode to the Hospital Wing. No one is to touch those brooms while I am gone, or they will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

After Madam Hooch exited with Millie in tow, of course Ron and Draco had to make a scene; it was the only thing they were good at.

"Hey, look, it's that remembrall Bulstrode's gran sent her!" Draco exclaimed, picking up the remembrall.

"Give that here, Malfoy!" Padma Patil sternly said.

"Oooh, sticking up for cute widdle cry-babies are we, Patil?" Smirked Ron

"Wow, you must be thicker than I thought if you think 'cry-baby' is a good insult. Seriously, go and buy some better insults." Harry laughed, turning to Malfoy after he had said that to Ron. "And you, Death Eater Spawn, you disgust me. Hand. The. Remembrall. Here."

Yeah… no. I'm not going to listen to you, just because your Uncle and Aunt are professors. And don't even think for one second I am going to give this stupid thing to you. How about I leave it somewhere for you and Bulstrode to find, like, I dunno, up a tree?" Malfoy taunted, kicking off on his broom. Harry, caught in the moment, mounted his broom and followed him, not hearing Hermione's shouts for him to knock it off.

"Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?" Malfoy sneered, though Harry could see in his eyes that he looked worried. The coward. "If you want it so much, Flitwick, why don't you catch it?" Malfoy smirked as he threw the remembrall toward the castle as far as he could.

Flying came naturally to Harry. In a split-second choice he decided to go and catch the remembrall. As he zoomed toward the little glass ball, Harry had never felt happier. He had found another thing he was good at. Stretching his hand out, he snagged the little ball in the palm of his pale hand, and flew back toward the ground. Malfoy was incredulous. He had done it. He had saved-

"HARRY JAMES FLITWICK!"

 _Oh, shit,_ Harry thought. _Trust Uncle Filius to ruin all of the fun._

"Professor, It wasn't his fault-"

"-it was Malfoy-"

"Malfoy and Weasley stole Millicent's remembrall-"

Professor Flitwick shushed them, and stared up at his nephew. "Never, in all my time at Hogwarts… come with me, Harry."

Harry slowly made his way toward his adoptive uncle, head bowed.

Once they were out of earshot, Flitwick seemed to sense what his nephew was feeling at the present time. "Don't worry, Harry, you're not in trouble."

"Thanks." Muttered Harry, twisting the House Washington ring around on his finger as has become his new habit when he was nervous.

They made their way to Professor McGonagall's classroom, and Harry wondered why the heck they were there. He got his answer soon enough.

"Minerva, may I borrow Davis for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead, Filius."

A burly, fifth year boy walked out, wringing his hands nervously. What was the reason for Flitwick being here, with his nephew at that.

"Roger. I have found you a seeker!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	7. YR 1: The First Movie Club

**Authors Note:** In this story, Halloween (which will be in a few chapters) will turn out MUCH different, with no troll attack, for many reasons. One, Hermione is much more confident than Canon!Hermione was, and two, Ickle Ronniekins won't dare mess with any of Harry's friends, all of whom certainly will not be leaving his side at any time. You will just have to wait and see! It's good to be back on FanFiction!

 **Chapter Seven: The First Ever Movie Club Meeting**

Harry Flitwick stuck his tongue out at Potions Master Severus Snape, whose back was currently turned toward him, as he stirred the cauldron twice counterclockwise. It was Friday's potions class, and Harry just couldn't wait for the day to be over already so he could finish the preparations for tonight's movie club meeting. He was so excited!

Finally the bell rang. After bottling up his Swelling Solution, (placing an Unbreakable Charm on it of course) he brought it to Snape, and then gathered his stuff, endeavoring to leave the room as fast as he could.

 **~~~And now for a Time Skip brought to you by America's favorite fighting Frenchman!~~~**

At long last, it was six o'clock, and Harry was currently in the Great Hall, waiting for the others to arrive. All the house tables had been removed, and in their place were numerous couches, chairs, and sleeping bags of many different varieties. There was a snack buffet along one corner, and on one wall there was a magnificent looking television. Harry was itching to get started.

Slowly but surely, the steady sea of students trickled in one by one and a little while later, they all had arrived, sitting down in various locations. Once they were all there, Harry got up and spoke his first words of welcome:

"Right then. Now, let's call attendance so that we can make sure that everyone who signed up is here."

After going through the attendance, Harry began to speak once more. "Right then. Now, I trust that if you came tonight, you have a basic understanding of what a movie is?" There were nods, and some muggleborns gave thumbs up. "Excellent. I am pleased to announce that today's movie of choice is… THE LION KING!"

All the muggleborns who were Disney fans let out a whoop.

"I am not going to tell you what the plot is, seeing as I don't want to give anything away, but let's get started! If you don't feel yourself wanting to watch a certain part of the movie, we have coloring over there, and a reading corner in that area close to where the end of the Slytherin table would be. Now, please sit back, relax, and enjoy one of my personal favorite movies of all time."

At the end of his speech, everyone applauded as he made his way over to the DVD and projector, turning it on.

The Disney logo appeared on the screen, and the movie started.

The purebloods were transfixed, struck into an awed silence, while the Half-Bloods and Muggleborns who had seen the movie before were singing along with many of the songs. Loudly. Some of the muggleborns even reenacted some of the scenes alongside the characters on the screen.

The next morning, the Club members woke up in the Great Hall, happy and content.

Harry couldn't have been happier.

 **~And now for a Time Skip brought to you by George "I LIKE WAFFLES!" Washington.~**

Harry, Hermione, Anthony, and Filius all were congregating in Minerva's office, talking about the movie club meeting last night, which had been a big success. Well, actually, they were debating what movie they wanted to do next time.

"I think we should do _Peter Pan!"_ Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Harry started nodding furiously, grinning at the idea.

"I second that!" Harry said, high-fiving Hermione while Minerva and Filius looked on in amusement.

"So it is unanimous. The movie next week shall be… Peter Pan!" Filius cheered. "Right then. Now that that is out of the way, let us go to bed!

"Move to adjourn! This session of 'Congress' is now closed!" Minerva chimed in jokingly.

"Ha, ha Minnie. Very Funny." Harry drawled as he made his way upstairs to Ravenclaw Tower, with Hermione in tow.

 **~Another Time Skip Is Here! WOOT WOOT!~**

 **Meanwhile, in General Washington's Camp, c. 200 years in the past.**

Washington smiled, and picked up the pencil, planning on adding the last few finishing touches to the drawing he had been working on for the last two hours. What was taking him so long with this drawing, you may ask? Well, this was no ordinary drawing. This drawing he was going to send to his One True Heir, who existed at least two hundred years in the future.

The drawing he was currently working on was truly a work of art. The drawing showed Harry and six others, all of them dressed in incredibly formal attire, standing in a circular room of a place he knew would be called the White House, with the great American flag flying in the background. General Washington put the finishing touch on the drawing with a flourish, and folded up the parchment six times. He placed it in the palm of his hand, and tapped that hand three times.

The paper disappeared, travelling through the strands of time.

"Be safe, my heir. May your Presidency be a fruitful one, filled with joy and happiness."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'M BAAAAAACK! I am currently on a cruise ship (The Oasis of the Seas) right now, using the paid internet service to type this up. So, IK that this was a filler chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. If you have any questions, those will be answered in the next chapter, which will be a Q&A session with the author (me), so don't be afraid to leave a question in a review or Private Message! Oh, and I don't own anything. Only the plot and my OC's belong to me.


	8. The Q&A Congress: Session 1!

**We Cool Considerate Men Q &A Session 1!**

 **Now with your hosts Harry, Holly, George Washington** (Or as I call him, George WashingSWAG), **Yours Truly, and Hermione!**

 **Me** : I now call this session of the Q&A Congress to order! 3 April 2016, our first meeting. Mr. Flitwick, you have the floor.

 **Harry** : What's up, guys? So, I have been reading your reviews, and a good percentage of them are questions; therefore, in this Chapter-But-Not-A-Chapter, I am going to be answering some of them along with my younger sister Holly and my awesomesauce BFF Hermione Granger. Hmm. Let's draw the first question out of the hat!

*the Sorting Hat is brought into the room on a stool.* LET THE Q&A SESSION BEGIN!

 ***And now for a line break brought to you by Benedict Arnold!***

 **Question**

Who is the sister referred to as getting along with Hermione?

 **Answer**

 **Harry** : "The sister referred to as getting along with Hermione" is my ten-year-old sister, Holly. She will be starting Hogwarts next year. SOMEBODY *glares at author, who puts on her best "Who, Me?" face* forgot to write her in, but (I hope) that error will soon be fixed. Anyway, as for how she came to be, she was born a year after I started living with Scarlett and Eugene. Hope that clears it up.

 **Question**

If George Washington never left the colonies during his childhood, how the bollocks did he attend Hogwarts?

 **Answer**

 **Me:** The chair recognizes General George Washington of Virginia!

 **WashingSWAG:** Hello random strangers and people I don't know from the future! So, the question on the table is how I attended Hogwarts if a) it was a British school and b) the history texts say I never left the Colonies, am I correct? *Cue nodding.* The answer to that is somewhat simple: this little thing called misinformation. You see, in this world, my family and I wrote down false info in our journals, which then served as the basis for the Revolutionary Era chapters in History textbooks two hundred years in the future. We gave the misinformation only to protect the Statue of Secrecy, and to keep us wizards from being discovered by you non-magicals. So, yes, I did attend Hogwarts, and yes, I did leave the Colonies during my childhood.

 **Question**

How was Hermione in America when she was supposed to be in England?

 **Answer**

 **WashingSWAG** : I surrender the floor to Miss Hermione Granger of New York!

 **Hermione:** Thanks General Washington! Well, the answer for that is very simple. Not. Anyways, a few years after I was born, for a confidential reason they do not wish to disclose to the general public, my parents decided to move to New York, while keeping dual citizenship for the United States and England. They enrolled me in the same school as Harry, and that was how I met him. Hope that clears some dust out of the air!

 **Question**

Since Harry is (in canon) British born, won't he not be able to run for President?

 **Answer**

 **Me:** Now, this is an interesting plot hole I forgot to fill up. Thank you whoever brought this question to the forefront of problems to solve by leaving it in a review! Well, the answer to that is very simple. In this universe, Lily and James Potter actually were in America when Harry was born, due to the fact that they were on vacation. Yes, they were aware that Harry was the Heir of Washington and all that-

 **James** : Lily, add that to the list of 1,000 reasons why little Prongslet is the best person ever to be born!

 **Lily** : _James!_ Oh, fine, I'll add it.

 **Me** : Be quiet, you two! I'm trying to answer a question! -including the fact that he would have to run for President one day. Due to the Natural-Born-Citizen clause in the Constitution, if he were born on British soil like in canon, he would not be able to run in the election. Therefore, I wrote it so after Harry was born in America, James and Lily moved to England and made everyone think Harry was born there.

 **Question**

If Harry is blood-related to Flitwick, is he part Goblin now?

 **Answer**

Me: Okay, thanks whoever brought this to light. I forgot about that aspect, but I am now about to address that. As for the answer to your question, he has a very small fraction of goblin blood, and no this will not affect the plot line very much. I have not really thought this out yet, but I will let you know if I need to change this answer in order to make the plot of the story work out.

 **Question**

If Snape was only treating Harry rudely in Canon due to his relation to James, and he only knows Harry as a Flitwick in this AU, why does he treat him so rudely?

 **Answer**

 **Me:** Wow, this is a toughie. You, whoever asked this, will have to wait and see. *Grins evilly.*

 **This is the end of our Q &A session! Hope this clears some stuff up, and be on the lookout for more updates coming soon! :D **

**Disclaimer:** We hold these truths to be self-evident, that the fabulous Queen of Grammar does not own Harry Potter, 1776, or any historical figure mentioned within these pages. She only owns her OC's and a laptop, and the rights to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness in the form of writing FANfiction.


	9. YR 1: George's Gift and Mystery Madness

**Summary** : We meet Tonks, Harry gets a present from everyone's favorite venerated Virginian, and Hermione, Susan, Anthony, and Padma begin to discuss plans for Christmas break . Meanwhile, back in the past, Ben Franklin and Richard Henry Lee team up to accomplish a certain goal.

 **A/N** : Hey guys! So sorry that I have not updated this story! I have been really busy lately. Oh, and for those of you who have been wondering where the hell Susan is in the story, I forgot to add her in in the last few chapters. I am currently in the process of fixing that extreme oversight.

 **Chapter Eight: George's Gift and Mystery Madness**

Harry Eugene Flitwick skipped down the corridor, his book bag bouncing against his leg. He felt the wind through his hair as he felt absolutely carefree for once. But he would not be for long.

Suddenly, he collided with something -someone, rather- which sent himself and the person he had ran into sprawling onto the floor.

"Hey! Please watch where you are going!"

Harry stood up, and after brushing himself off, offered his hand to the witch, who took it. He pulled the witch up, and was finally able to get a good look at her. Clearly, she was a Hufflepuff (if the color of her robes said anything), and her robes contrasted greatly with the violet purple hair she was currently sporting. She slightly glared at him as she gathered up the books that had fallen out of her arms.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that!" Exclaimed Harry, as he picked up a rather worn copy of _George Washington: A Magical History Exposed_ and handed it to her, smiling at the picture of his ancestor that donned the front cover.

"It's okay. I was not looking where I was going anyway." The girl admitted bashfully, grinning as she ducked her head.

"Neither was I," Chuckled Harry. "Say, what is your name anyway? I have seen you around before, but I have never had time to actually talk to you. For some reason you look familiar to me."

"Oh, I'm Nymphadora Tonks, though you should probably just call me Tonks… unless, of course, you want to get your ass kicked."

Harry's mind whirled. Tonks… Tonks… where had he heard that name before? Then, he remembered that day at Gringotts, when he had become Head of House Washington and discovered all of the Betrothal Contracts he had. Nymphadora Tonks had been one of the names on them! Hmm… if he was indeed to get married to this spunky Hufflepuff one day, it was probably a good idea to get to know her first.

"Oh ho! A feisty one! I like you. Before you ask, I am Harry Flitwick, by the way." Harry rushed through his words; being around Tonks already gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Flitwick."

At lunch that day, Harry introduced Tonks to his group of friends, and they all took to her immediately.

Soon, Tonks and the other group members were joined at the hip, never seen by themselves.

 **~Scene Break!~**

 **The Next Day**

It was a yawning group of eleven and twelve year olds that made their way down to breakfast the next morning, sitting down at the Ravenclaw table. From across the way, Draco and Tonks winked at them, and Harry waved.

Breakfast was drawing to a close when finally, the post owls swooped in, bringing mail to their respective owners. Harry was pleased to see Hedwig, who was clutching two letters in her beak. As he relieved his familiar of the burden she bore, he listened to Hermione and Susan debating about whether the American Revolution or the American Civil War was more interesting and which was more crucial to American history. He opened the first letter, which was in an envelope of yellowed, old parchment and began to read.

 **From the Commander, Army of the United Colonies, In New York, to my future Heir, Harold Eugene James Flitwick.**

 **Dear Harold,**

 **You may be wondering how and why I am writing you today. The "How" part of that question, you can find the answer to if you lay hands on my personal journal, the true one. As for the why, that will be explained… eventually.**

 **I just wanted to say that you have been doing very well, and are on the path that History wants you to go on. In your ever-bright future, I see happiness and joy for both the Wizarding and the Non-Magical world.**

 **However, this letter is not all sunshine and daisies, as you future people say. You see, I wrote you today to tell you of two tasks that I wish you to accomplish.**

 **One of them is as follows: bond with your betrotheds. Miss Granger, Miss Tonks, Miss Patil, Miss Delacour-Lafayette, Miss Greengrass, and Miss Bones will be great supporters for you, and you will need them if you are to survive the ordeals that cloud your future. If you do not bond with them soon, the potential for that bond will fade over time. It is with the utmost urgency that I order you to do this.**

 **The second one is probably the most simple one I will give in my career as a General: prepare yourself for the future. Train yourself both physically and emotionally, in magical subjects and non-magical subjects. In all fields, from Politics to swordplay. You never know when you may need those skills. Trust me when I tell you that.**

 **Please follow all of these requests. I beseech you to do so.**

 **Oh, and before I end this letter, there is also a special little something that ought to give you a little spark of hope and protect you at the same time in the other envelope.**

 **Your humble and Obedient,**

 **G. Washington**

 **PS: I may be meeting you sooner than you would think.**

Harry was speechless. How did George manage to write him? The Boy-Who-Lived was also awed when he read the line "I may be meeting you sooner than you think!" Did that mean he was going to die? He honestly did not know. Oh well. Now to see what the other envelope from him was. He just knew it would be good.

Hands shaking, Harry began to open the second envelope, carefully taking the paper apart. He reached his hand inside the envelope, and pulled out… a drawing.

Eyes widening, Harry admired the intricate detail and depth of the design, noting every last thing on the page. The drawing showed an older version of him, Hermione, Susan, Padma, Tonks, and another girl he did not know yet, standing in a room he knew to be the Oval Office in the White House, with their arms around each other and smirking at him. He noticed Minnie, Filius, Eugene, Scarlett, Ragnok, and another man he did not know standing off to the side, smiling as well. The drawing was done on colored pencil, and it was of such a level that Harry could only dream of reaching. Awestruck, Harry folded up the drawing carefully and put it into his book bag. Thank God, nobody else in the hall had noticed this little… moment.

Shrugging, he and the gang walked to class, pushing the morning's events to the backs of their mind for now.

After class that day, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and Susan decided to go to the Library. Chatting excitedly about the new material they were learning in all classes, the unstoppable quartet made their way up numerous staircases. Somehow, it had slipped their minds that the staircases changed when you least wanted them to.

The staircase suddenly started to move.

"What the bloody hell is happening?!" Harry exclaimed, holding onto the railing as he felt the ground move beneath his feet.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione reminded him, smirking.

Harry playfully glared at her. "Gee, thanks, Miss Smart Alek." Susan and Tonks just stood there, sniggering. The staircase, meanwhile, stopped moving.

"Let's go through that door. I wanna see where it leads!" Interjected Susan, gesturing at the door the staircase had stopped at. Hermione, Harry, and Tonks, nodded, following Susan as she opened the door, which groaned as it was pushed open. They entered the corridor, and were immediately enveloped in the embrace of darkness.

"Spooky. It looks almost like your stereotypical American Haunted House on Halloween." Harry commented, staring around the long hallway. Hermione giggled, and he grinned at her. (When they were younger, they had gone Trick-or-Treating together numerous times; It helped to take his mind off the fact that his biological parents had died on that day.)

"True," Sniggered Hermione, smiling.

Tonks, with a confused expression on her face that actually looked quite cute on her, commented, "I do not even want to know what the hell you two are talking about."

"That's right; you do not." Chorused Hermione and Harry, while Susan just giggled into her hand.

They walked down the corridor for some time, until….

Meow!

"It's Filch's cat!" Gasped Hermione, paling.

"RUN!" Exclaimed Susan, and the quartet ran toward the nearest door, which was at the end of the corridor. Hermione performed the unlocking charm, and pulled everyone inside, which turned out to be a BIG mistake.

"Ugh, some icky liquid stuff just fell on me!" Exclaimed Susan, poking the liquid that was on her shoulder. It continued to fall on her, which caused her to look up.

The source of the liquid: a drooling three-headed dog.

"Um, guys, you might want to take a look at this…" Harry trailed off, pointing at the monstrosity of a beast that loomed over them, baring its teeth.

"AHHHHH!" they screamed, and Hermione performed an Unlocking charm on the door.

"Between Filch and death, I'll take Filch." was her explanation, and all the others agreed with her as they ran out, luckily avoiding the caretaker as they raced back to Ravenclaw tower.

"What-was-that?!" Harry panted as he fell onto his favorite chair in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that something is fishy here. And I am determined to find out what it is. Did you see what the dog was standing on?" Hermione asked. Susan, Tonks, and Harry shook their heads.

"Nah, I was too busy with its heads." Harry said in response, and Hermione tut-tutted at him.

"It was standing on a trapdoor, you idiot. It's guarding something. Something important."

Benjamin Franklin rolled his eyes as he gazed listlessly around the chamber in which the Congressmen of the Continental Congress were meeting. Today was just like any other day. Boring, boring, boring. One argument after another. Ben decided to do the smart thing and take a nap. Surprisingly, he actually had a dream to go along with said nap, and he remembered it for the rest of his life.

 _In the dream, he was on some school's grounds. The school (if you could call it that, it looked more like a castle than a school!) looked nearly destroyed, and all around him he could see fellow wizards and witches fighting one another. He was drawn to one young man in particular, whom he saw battling a white-skinned, red-eyed monster of a human being. Edging closer so he could hear better, he began to pick up some of the dialogue._

" _It's over, Washington-Potter! I AM THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO LIVE FOREVER! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"_

" _It is never over, Tom. It is only over when I defeat you, which I shall do to-"_

 _Washington-Potter was cut off as the Killing Curse was shot at him, and he toppled to the ground, lifeless. All around him, the battle stopped, as the Wizards and Witches of the light stared at their dead savior. The scene changed, and Benjamin saw this "Tom" sitting on an obsidian throne, watching two figures in black robes and white masks torture a young girl that actually bore some semblance to him; maybe she was one of his descendants?_

" _Holly Franklin-Flitwick, tell me something: Do you really think you could stand against the might of King Voldemort?"_

 _Once more, the scene changed, and Ben saw first-generation witches/wizards, half-bloods, non-magicals, and creatures alike tortured and prosecuted because of the King's reign. Soon, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were the only life on Earth, and they slowly began killing each other out of boredom, until there were no more human beings left on the planet. A soothing, yet loud, voice began to speak, the being's words reverberating throughout the newly desolate planet._

" _Benjamin Franklin. Listen carefully, and listen well, for I have one mission for you. If you accomplish this mission, you will be able to prevent this destruction you currently see from happening._

 _The mission is quite simple: find a way to send yourself, Thomas Jefferson, Richard Henry Lee, George Washington, and John Adams to the year 2014. Yes, I know it sounds impossible, but nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it and work towards accomplishing the goal. These people, not only the students of Hogwarts School, but the whole world, need your help once more to protect the country for which General Washington and others are currently fighting. I implore you to accept this task. Do you accept the mission that I am presenting to you today?"_

 _Ben nodded firmly. "Yes, I do. I will endeavor to accomplish it to the best of my ability."_

" _Excellent. Now wake up, and do not tarry, for time grows short with each passing day."_

Franklin woke up, and the day in Congress continued on as normal. Little did he know, Jefferson, Richard, Washington, and John were all just waking up from a similar dream, a dream that would change history forever.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Author's note:** Hey guys! I finally got over my writers block for this story! Soo, anyways, the little scene with Ben and the voice at the end was setting up for the 4th year sequel, _Welcome to the Future, Congress,_ a crack fic which I have already been working on.

If anyone has any questions as to why the heck a certain thing is the way it is, or how an event happened, such as Washington managing to send a present to his Heir 200 years in the future, I will give you one answer: Do not think about the how or the why too much. Just go with the flow here, people, and DO NOT QUESTION LE FABULOUS MOI!


	10. YR 1: Letters Home and Timed Discussions

**Dear mum and dad,**

 **Hi! How are you? I'm sorry I have not been writing to you guys; Hogwarts is so much fun that it slipped my mind! But don't worry, I will write more in the future.**

 **Anyways, you must be desperate for some gossip about my time at Hogwarts so far. Well, you will be pleased to note that I have formed a tight-knit group of friends, which includes Hermione, Susan, a muggleborn by the name of Anthony Goldstein, Nymphadora (Don't call her that unless you want a few broken bones) Tonks (You remember her; she was one of the people I have a marriage contract with.), and most surprisingly of all, Draco Malfoy. Yep, you heard me right. Draco Malfoy.**

 **You're probably flabbergasted right now, but hear me out. You see, Drake is really nothing like his father. He holds no ill will towards muggles, half-bloods and muggleborns, but instead he is rather fascinated by them. I tell you, when Lucy Malfoy hears of this, I hope he has a heart attack and dies an untimely death! Oh yeah, and we won our quidditch game against Slytherin, but get this: one of the teachers was trying to curse me off of the broom! My friends think it was Snape that did this, because he seems like such a git to any outsider, but my intuition tells me that it was Quirrell, aided by Dumbledore, who did this. I am going to find out why he did that if it's the last thing I do.**

 **Lastly, I was wondering if we could possibly invite all of my friends' families over for Christmas? All of us would love that to happen if it were possible. Don't worry about Draco; his father already agreed, but is not coming with him, thank God. Apparently Lucy thinks it would be a good political opportunity for their family, but their son would do a better job of exploiting it than him.**

 **I've got to go now; homework awaits!**

 **-H.J. Flitwick**

"What do you think, Eugene? Should we let this happen?" Scarlett asked her husband, after he had finished reading the letter out loud to her.

"Certainly! It is a very good idea, even though Min and Filius will be at Hogwarts. It will give Harry a chance to be with his friends outside a school environment, and open some doors for Holly. Besides, it will be good for him to get away from the Manipulative bastard of a headmaster for a bit."

"I agree with your sentiment. I will handle the preparations if you would be so kind as to deal with the invitations?" Scarlett said.

"Deal." They shook hands, and went about their separate ways to do their tasks.

"Benjamin. We need to talk. _Now._ "

Benjamin Franklin looked up from his parchment, raising his eyebrows at his friend John Adams, who was standing by his table. "Is this about the dream last night, John?"

Adams nodded, bringing his chair up by the old inventor. Richard came over to them, looking far less happy than he usually was, favoring a solemn expression over one of joy.

"Well, are we going to go through with what the good Lord commanded us to do?" Benjamin asked, and they all nodded stiffly.

"Alright. How are we going to do this?" Adams asked, and Ben shrugged.

"Well, let's start from the very beginning, a very good place to start. As you all know," here Richard's voice dropped to a whisper, so that the other congressmen wouldn't hear them, "my brother Sam is the colonial Minister of Magic,and I can contact him to see if it is possible to get our hands on a time-turner. However, it will take a few years to get approval."

"That is quite alright." Benjamin said, clapping Richard on the back. "An excellent plan, Mr. Lee. I only pray that It will work."

"If Providence deems it worthy, it will work." John stated with determination. The three best friends looked at each other and nodded together. The plan must work. It had to.

"Come on Harry! Get up or we will be late for class!"

Harry Flitwick groaned as he rolled around in his bed, covering his ears with his pillow. Anthony chuckled at the childish actions of his best friend, before swiftly pulling the pillow away from Harry's grasp with a smirk.

"Give that back!" The Boy-Who-LIved was fully awake now. His precious pillow had been taken!

"Nope!" Anthony grinned sadistically, much like a villain would in a Marvel superhero movie, and began running around the First Year Floor of Ravenclaw tower, waving the pillow in the air. Harry groaned, and followed his best friend, attempting to get his pillow back, not aware that he was still in his pajamas. Eventually, Anthony and Harry found themselves in the common room, standing on top of a coffee table while the other eagles stared at them incredulously.

"I did not steal your pillow, Har-bear." Anthony said innocently, as he made sure to put the pillow in clear view of Harry.

"Aw, stop it Tony. You're making things up again, and recklessly warping the true story. And please don't call me by that ridiculous nickname again; I would prefer to _not_ have my social reputation ruined." drawled Harry, putting all the sarcasm he could muster into his voice as he and Anthony raced back to the dorm to change for breakfast.

Today was going to be a good day.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY! It's just I have been REALLY busy with high school, and soon will be even busier with mock trial. (In fact, my first day of tryouts are tomorrow, and I am really stressed out about them, so please forgive me if this chapter sucks.) I just pulled myself out of writer's block in relation to this story, and decided to finally update.**

 _ **~REMEMBER, REVIEWS ARE MY GOOD LUCK CHARM FOR MOCK TRIAL TRYOUTS!~**_


	11. Y1: 'Tis the Season, Part One

"Bye, everyone!"

"Write me over the holidays!"

"WHERE IS MY TOAD?! TREVOR!"

The Hogwarts students called out to one another as they exited the Hogwarts express, one Harry Flitwick-Washington amongst them. It was finally Christmas Break, and everyone was relieved to have time off from school.

"So, my dear friends, want to attempt to find Eugene and Scarlett in this sea of people?" Harry asked his group of friends, whom were now infamously known around Hogwarts as the Court. The name came from a third year Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, who used it in passing when he was discussing Harry's almost king-like confidence with his girlfriend, a Ravenclaw in the same year.

The Court included Harry, Hermione, Susan, Tonks, Anthony, and Draco. Everyone in the group was coming over to the Flitwick household for the holidays, except for Tonks, who was staying to finish up a project that Snape had assigned their year.

"Harry, where are they?" Hermione asked anxiously as she scanned the platform for them.

Luckily, they all found them.

Eugene and Scarlet stood in the center of the platform, Holly hanging off of Eugene's arm as she talked excitedly with Clara Lovegood, a Ravenclaw two years above Harry.

"HARRY!" his adoptive sister suddenly squealed, breaking away from Eugene and running to hug her older brother. He chuckled happily as he returned the hug, noting the Weasley matriarch watching him like a hawk out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Hols. How's my favorite sibling?" Harry grinned. "Hope you're not causing mum and dad too much trouble."

Holly smiled, and Harry shuddered as her signature mischievous look appeared on her face.

"Trouble is putting it lightly." Scarlett approached the group, laughing. "This girl's been a pain in the ass ever since she made the middle school mock trial team!"

"You made the team?!" Harry exclaimed, shocked, as Holly glared at her mom indignantly. Not many sixth graders made the mostly seventh and eighth grade team, and if they did make it meant that Coach Reger liked them a lot. "Give my regards to Professor Reger the next time you see him."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to give your regards to the professor in person. He and his family are coming over for dinner the day before christmas eve." Eugene chimed in, and Harry did a little "Happy Dance", glad for the chance to see his favorite professor from middle school again. Hermione and the others laughed, as Clara walked over, her blonde hair bouncing behind her.

"Clara! Hello!" Harry happily said, greeting one of his upperclassmen friends. They hadn't talked in a long time, not since the first time they met when Harry needed help with a potions essay a month or so ago.

"Hey, Harry." grinned the eldest Lovegood sister. "You seem to not have any nargles around you; that's good."

Harry nodded, as if he understood what she was talking about. Which he didn't.

"I must get back to the ministry. Cornelius is coming over for a meeting. Scarlett, will you be alright helping the kids floo back?" Eugene interrupted the conversation, and Scarlett nodded.

"See you back at the house, kids."

"Bye, pa!" chorused Holly and Harry, giggling.

With a crack, Eugene apparated away, and the Weasley matriarch finally saw her window to speak to the Washington Heir. Smugly, she grabbed Ginny, who had been dying to meet Potter, and dragged her over to where the Flitwicks and friends were standing, intent on introducing her to her future husband. Scarlett noticed who was coming over and instantly became guarded, in case Weasley had malicious intent.

"Hello, Scarlett. Lovely to see you again." simpered Molly, trying to get the Lady Flitwick to warm up to her again.

"Hello, Molly," ground out Scarlett, her grip on Harry's shoulder firm as she resisted the urge to punch the living daylights out of her old school rival.

Back when Scarlett and Molly had gone to Hogwarts, their rivalry had been legendary, matching the degree of the feud between James Potter and Severus Snape. Scarlett, a proud Ravenclaw, had hated Molly from the very moment the two stepped on the train. It had gotten worse when Molly insulted her best friend Pandora Lovegood, and only escalated from there. Not to mention the fact that Molly had been stealing from her son's vault. Bitch.

"This is Ginny Weasley, she is starting Hogwarts next year." Molly attempted to break the awkward silence by introducing her daughter, who looked at Harry with star-struck eyes. Harry groaned inwardly. Not _another_ Boy-who-Lived fangirl. He'd had enough of those.

"A pleasure." Scarlett was keeping her statements short, not wishing to carry on a conversation with her least favorite person. (Other than Albus bloody Dumbledore, of course.)

"Maybe they can hang out together over the break? I'm sure Ginny would love that." Molly once again attempted to make conversation, but Scarlett ignored her.

"Come on kids, let's go home before I punch this piece of shite." growled Scarlett, and the kids followed her to where the floo station was located, disappearing one by one as they stepped out of the fireplace.

 **~Time Skip~**

Molly sat in the Headmaster's office, radiating fury as she recounted her "Discussion" with Scarlett. Dumbledore listened, appearing patient, but actually wishing the matriarch would hurry up and be done already.

"What was young Ginevra's reaction to the encounter?" inquired Albus, intent on digging for possible information he could use in the future.

Molly smiled, knowing what the Headmaster was doing. She thought carefully, before responding, "She was deeply awed by the young heir, Albus, and wanted to hang out with him more. Perhaps even pursue a romantic relationship with him." she added as an afterthought

"Well, that's what the betrothal contract is for." Albus smirked as he reminded the witch of their… agreement… all those years ago, not realizing that it had already been broken. "How would you feel about having the great Harry Potter spend all of the summer holidays at the Burrow?"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Author's Note:** SHE'S ALIIIIVE! HELLO FRIENDS!

Hey guys! As you can see, I have returned to the holy place of worship that is FFN, and will return to updating my fics on a more regular basis. Things are going to start to get intense in the WCCM!Verse, and Dumbledore is going to begin his long fall from grace very soon. I would like to give a nod to my AP European History teacher for giving me the idea for Professor Reger, who will be a semi-important secondary character in the story. And yes, mock trial is a real thing. As some of you all know, I am actually trying out for my school's team, so I decided to reference it in here. There actually are three levels of mock trial: college, high school, and middle school, believe it or not.

Anyways, I gotta go; free period is almost over and I need to pack up my things.

 **Next Chapter** : Christmas with the Flitwicks and other shenanigans!


	12. YR 1: 'Tis the Season, Part Two

Chapter Summary: It is Christmas Eve, and Harry and friends are preparing for one big Christmas dinner. However, just before dinner, Eugene comes home from work and tells Harry that they are to be hosting a prominent French family for the night- the Delacours- due to him wanting to get to know the French Minister better.

 **Chapter Twelve: Christmas**

Harry and friends arrived in New York while Dumbledore and Molly were finishing their conversation, just outside the Flitwick Manor. Those who had not been to the Manor looked at it in confusion; it just looked like an old apartment complex with a small backyard smashed in between two other buildings. Hermione, Susan, and Harry all smirked at each other; they knew exactly where Flitwick Manor was, and the others were in for a surprise. Scarlett took out her wand, and tapped a complicated pattern on the brick wall, muttering the password as she did so. She stepped back, as the bricks fell away in a vortex-like illusion, revealing a long tunnel. The arched tunnel was lit with old-fashioned stone lanterns, and had a red carpet flooring.

Scarlett stepped inside, waiting patiently for the awed mutterings to subside, and soon enough everyone joined her in the tunnel, as the door closed behind them. They walked for about a minute before coming upon another door, this one made of glass with golden edges.

Scarlett turned to face the kids, smiling at them widely. "Ready to be wowed?"

Those who had not been there before nodded, excited.

"Okay, then." She stepped back and opened the door, allowing the kids to walk into what seemed like a whole new world. Maybe even a whole new dimension.

Much more different than the crowded suburbs of New York, the nature surrounding the Manor was rich in life, despite it being wintertime. Sparkling, feathery white snow blanketed the ground, dusting the tips of the trees and the roofs of the manor. The manor itself was situated right in the center of the "campus", for lack of a better word. A quidditch pitch was in the west side of the campus, and a ginormous pool was in the back.

Astonished by the pure beauty of the property, the kids looked around as they walked to the front door, taking in every inch of it.

"Wow," Anthony could only gape as he watched Scarlett open the door, admiring the sheer size of the house in front of him. Now, his house was nice, but not as nice as this. His family's dwelling was a small, two story home on Privet Drive, and there was nothing really too grandiose about it.

"I know, Anthony." Harry smiled at his friend, happy to be home. "I still am shocked sometimes as well. Here, who wants to go on a tour?"

After the tour, the kids all lounged about in the living room, talking earnestly. Mrs. Flitwick was in the kitchen, baking scrumptious cookies and pouring drinks for them. Eugene suddenly stumbled in through the fireplace, dusting off particles of coal as he landed, looking tired but happy.

"Hey, kids!" he grinned, kicking off his shoes. "I'm back, and I've got news!"

Harry and Holly ran up, hugging their father, before sitting back down again next to their friends as they listened to their father attentively.

"We will be having guests for dinner tomorrow night, other than Professor Reger. Due to an agreement between our Ministry and the French ministry, we will be hosting Minister Enrique Delacour-Lafayette and his family for Christmas Eve dinner. The object of doing this is to foster positive relations between France and England, and therefore I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Can I trust you all to do that?"

The kids all nodded, and Harry's eyes widened when he heard the name "Delacour-Lafayette," recognizing it from one of his many marriage contracts. He was looking forward to meeting Fleur, he supposed.

But enough of that, he thought.

"Hey, who wants to go and play quidditch?"

 **Christmas Eve**

It had been an entertaining few days, and finally the eve of everyone's favorite holiday was upon them.

The Flitwicks and co. had spent all day decorating the manor, and everyone had willingly participated in a snowball fight in the afternoon, before heading up to their rooms in order to get cleaned up for dinner. Considering who was coming to dinner, it was going to be very formal, and Harry wanted to look his best.

It was this that led to Harry dressing himself into emerald green robes with crimson trimmings, and admiring himself in the mirror once he had finished. His multiple Lordship rings sparkled in the dwindling sunlight coming from the window, and the almost-faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead was not even visible. Humming to himself, he skipped out the door, nearly running into Hermione.

Hermione, like him, had gone all out for this occasion. Her usually curly hair was straightened, and some strands were pulled back, while the rest fell around her shoulders. She had decided to wear a light blue dress, with golden wedges, for an extra touch of sparkle. All in all, Harry would have been drooling if he did not have such good control of his emotions.

"Um, H-Harry? You're staring." Hermione stammered, as a blush formed on her cheeks under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Oh, I am?" Harry snapped out of his trance-like state, reddening furiously. "Sorry. Want to go down together?"

"Sure." She agreed, and he permitted her to place her hand on his right arm as they walked down the long, winding staircase together, making small talk.

Just as they reached the bottom of the staircase, the doorbell rang, and Harry grinned. He and Hermione looked at each other, and raced one another to the door, with Harry beating her by a second. Harry opened the door, and was immediately greeted by the sight of his old professor.

Now, Professor David Reger had been Harry's teacher for many years, and had known his adoptive parents for an even longer amount of time.

Even when Harry did not have one of his classes, the man still elected to tutor Harry in all his subjects, yes even wizarding ones. David had been one of the only Slytherin muggleborns in Hogwarts during his tenure as a student, returning to study muggle subjects and go to college as soon as he finished school. He had stayed in England for a few years, trying to find a good college whose staff were aware of the wizarding world, before deciding to move to America and getting accepted into Columbia University. After college, he applied for a job at his old muggle school before Hogwarts, Westwood Middle School.

During his first year, he had met the young prodigal son of two of his former Hogwarts classmates: Harry James Flitwick. The two had developed a strong bond of friendship over the course of Harry's time at school, exceeding the normal relationship between a teacher and that teacher's favorite student. They became so close that Harry was even able to call him by his first name.

It was this that led to him and his wife, Trista, being invited to Christmas dinner with the Flitwicks.

"Harry, my boy! It's been so long!" exclaimed the Professor, as he and his favorite student of all time greeted each other like old friends, much to Hermione's confusion.

"Likewise, Professor. And who is this lovely lady behind you, Dave?" Harry inquired, noticing the blonde-haired woman in a business suit standing behind his teacher.

"This is my wife, Anne. Anne, this is Harry Flitwick. The one I have been telling you about." David introduced the two, and they shook hands, greeting each other cordially.

"A pleasure, madam. Here, come inside. It's rather cold outside, wouldn't want you to catch a chill." chuckled Harry, leading them into the house. He introduced Hermione, and she and Anne hit it off instantly.

"So, I take it this was your first year at Hogwarts?" Harry nodded. "How is it going so far? What house are you in?"

"It is going excellently, and I am in Ravenclaw. Honestly, the only thing that is remotely bothering me is the old coot, Dumbledore." Harry growled the name, and David's eyebrows shot up in recognition.

"I remember him! He was a transfiguration teacher while I was a student there. You know, that's where I met your grandmother…" he trailed off, lost in the memories of the past. Harry nodded absentmindedly, and watched as David was greeted by the rest of the family. He was also introduced to all of Harry's Hogwarts friends, namely Hermione, Anthony, Susan, and Draco. Draco was instantly curious about this man, and proceeded to ask him and his wife all sorts of questions about the muggle world.

The Delacours arrived a while later, and were greeted just as enthusiastically as everybody else by the whole family. Harry and Fleur, everyone knew, would become great friends. Gabrielle and Holly instantly became quite close when they found out they shared multiple favorite hobbies together, and rushed off to do some painting. Eugene and Enrique, or "The Ministers Squared" as everyone called them, moved to a more private section of the living room, to discuss the current state of politics. Apolline joined the ladies in the kitchen to help with cooking.

Finally, after a tasty feast that lasted almost two to three hours, it was time for everyone to retire to their homes. Harry and friends said their goodbyes to the Delacours and Regers, and were all asleep thirty minutes later.

It had been a pretty good night.

 **Christmas Morning**

"HARRY! PRESENTS!"

Harry groaned tiredly as he rolled over in his bed, trying to stifle the sound by pulling his blankets over his head. Anthony, the evil human being that he was, bounced on Harry's bed childishly, a wide grin on his face.

"Harry, the presents have arrived!"

Harry's eyes shot open, and he got out of bed rather quickly, putting on a bathrobe and sliding his feet into red slippers.

"Come on, slowpoke!" urged Anthony, and Harry glared playfully at his friend.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" grumbled Harry, joining Anthony in the hallway once he was ready. Laughing, the two slid down the stairs on their butts, trying to race each other. Needless to say, Harry won.

All the other residents of the manor were already downstairs, sitting at the kitchen table with breakfast already prepared. Grinning, Harry and Anthony sat down, and proceeded to eat as much food as they could because… food is delicious.

After breakfast, everyone gathered around the Christmas tree, and opened their presents.

From Tonks, Harry had gotten a gigantic box of sweets, including anything from Chocolate Frogs to Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. In return, he had given her an embroidered leather book bag, much like the ones he and Hermione had. Speaking of Hermione, she had given him an enchanted poster, on which was John Trumbull's famous painting of the signing of the Declaration of Independence. He had given her a beautiful silver pendant, enhanced with protection charms, that had her initials engraved on the front and the crest of Houses Washington and Potter on the back.

He had gotten lots of excellent gifts, and given many more.

'Tis the season, after all.

 **A/N: Hey guys! The Queen here with an update to take your minds off of the terrible outcome of the American Presidential Election…**

 **So, yeah.**

 **We now have a fat orange carrot as our president.**

 **Nice knowing you all. :(**


	13. YR 1: Stuff Hits the Fan

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm finally back! I apologize for the short length of this chapter, but I wanted to get this out there before Thanksgiving break ended. It is so short because it is setting up for a much bigger moment, one that will change everything.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other fandoms mentioned within these pages.**

If there was one thing Benjamin Franklin knew, it was that "every action had an equal opposite reaction." In other words, each and every single action has a consequence matching the deed done. It was this principle that had him worried about the mission the good Lord had given to the quintet, despite knowing it was blessed by Heaven itself.

He had another dream last night, this one much more disturbing than the last. In the dream, Lord Voldemort and his death eaters had managed to find a way to travel back in time before they could find a way to travel forward in time. The Death Eaters had wreaked havoc all across the country, before influencing the war enough to make sure that it resulted in a British victory. And Benjamin knew he could not let that happen.

He bowed his head in a short prayer, asking whatever God was listening to see to it that his terrifying vision never came true.

Meanwhile, more than two hundred years later, a young Ravenclaw awoke from his deep slumber, yawning loudly as he stretched his arms.

"G'morning, Harry." Anthony greeted his friend as Harry slid out of his bed, groaning.

"Good morning." returned Harry as he charmed his robes on, using his wand to switch his clothes. "Want to go down to breakfast?"

"Sure." replied Anthony, and the two linked arms, walking out the door to the common room while singing a jaunty tune. They both seemed oddly excited this morning, for an unknown reason.

The duo walked into the great hall, and everyone fell silent as they entered, all eyes on them. Many students held a copy of the Daily Prophet in their hand, and were glancing from Dumbledore to Harry. Harry nonchalantly made his way to the Ravenclaw table with Anthony close behind, and Roger wordlessly handed him a copy of the newspaper. Two letters sat on Harry's table, and he calmly opened the first one, noting the official looking seal on the envelope. _Hmm._

He dropped it in shock when he saw the contents.

Both the President of the MACUSA (Magical Congress of the United States of America) and the President of the United States themselves wanted to meet with him as soon as possible.

Him.

Of all people.

Numbly, he picked up the article, and began to read:

 **Eleven-Year-Old Head of House Washington Requested to Meet With American Presidents to Discuss Future of America**

 **By: Rita Skeeter**

 _Late yesterday evening, in a shocking turn of events, this author received intelligence that the Boy-Who-Lived has been requested to meet with the Presidents of both the American Wizarding community and the muggle community. They summoned him in his role of Head of House Washington, due to the fact that one day he will "inherit" the Presidency of the magical government upon his sixteenth birthday. Why is this allowed, you may ask?_

The article went on to explain the fact that there was a hidden clause in the United States constitution that stated that if Magic found a Heir to the great George Washington and judged him or her worthy to lead, they would be able to take the Presidency, no matter who was president at the time. Harry was glad Rita did not seem biased at all toward any particular side, and was excited to meet Presidents Bush and Piquery.

"Um, wow." Hermione had come down while Harry was reading, and held a copy of the article in her hand. "Harry, aren't you going to respond to those letters?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." Harry felt his cheeks redden as he looked at Hermione, and Anthony smirked. He knew his friend had it bad for the curly-haired witch. "Do you have a quill?"

Anthony reached into his bag, and pulled out an elegant eagle quill, which was quite fitting considering who Harry was writing. Harry wrote two very eloquent replies, stating that he could meet with them over the weekend and that he could portkey over. He also added as an afterthought that his father may be accompanying him, acting in his role as the British Minister of Magic. He handed them to the owl waiting for his response, before it flew away.

Dumbledore watched all of this from the staff table, his grip tight on his copy of the newspaper. He was fuming. This meeting could not be allowed to happen! It would unravel all off his plans. It must be stopped.

In a fit of rage, the Headmaster stomped away from the staff table, heading on a direct path to where Harry was eating.

"Mr. _Potter_. My office. Now." He said sternly, and Harry stood up, the entire hall falling silent as the students intently watched the confrontation.

"Only if Professor Flitwick is there as my head of house." growled Harry, seeing through Dumbledore's words. He brushed away a strand of black hair before standing on the bench so that he was Dumblefuck's height.

Professor Flitwick came to stand beside Harry, crossing his arms and glaring at his former friend/current boss. "Albus, if you try anything, you will regret it. That much I can tell you."

Albus ignored that comment, and the three proceeded to walk to his office.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Author's Note: Hello again people! Before I leave, I want to address a few questions I am sure you guys will probably have…**

 **President Piquery: If you have seen Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, you will know that this is the President of the magical community in New York. Given the fact that wizards and witches live to be 100-200 years old in the WCCM!verse, I thought the same should apply to her.**

 **President Bush: He was the President before Obama, number 43 if my memory serves me correct.**

 **If you all have any more questions, just ask them in the reviews section or PM me. They will be answered in the next Q+A Congress, which will be in a few chapters.**

 **Bye!**


	14. YR 1: Dumbledore's Bad Hair Day

While on the way to Dumbledore's office, Harry willed his rings to show themselves, in order to give him more political strength in what he knew would be the argument of the century. The House Washington ring glittered in the morning sunlight streaming through the windows, giving Harry an aura of power. He snapped his fingers, summoning a blue sash like the one that had been commonly seen across the chest of his ancestor, which helped assert his command of the situation. Next to him, Professor Flitwick smirked at the back of Dumbledore, knowing that the headmaster had no idea what was coming.

"Cake pops," the manipulative old headmaster said to the stone gargoyle once they had reached the office in which he resided. The gargoyle sprang aside, and the group walked up the spiraling staircase, entering the office.

"Well, Albus. I thought you had learned not to accost my heir by now."

Harry's head jerked to the right as one of the numerous portraits of past headmasters spoke, gasping as he saw George Washington sharing a frame with Phineas Black. "How-?"

George grinned cheekily, smirking. "Magic." After all he had been through, he certainly had a right to be cryptic. Harry decided to indulge him.

"Wooow, very descriptive answer you have there Mr. Washington. I feel so enlightened." Harry came back with a sarcastic comment of his own, and his ancestor chuckled.

"I like you," he commented, as he winked at him. "Not very many people just go with it whenever I'm cheeky like that. The last time I tried that, Alexander nearly fell off of his chair. It was very entertaining."

"I can imagine," Harry grinned as he winked back at his ancestor, noting how different Washington acted when compared to the way many history books described him.

"Enough of that," grumbled Dumbledore, not happy with the way things were going. This day was not turning out well for him so far. "Harry, why did you agree to meet with Presidents Bush and Piquery? You know doing that and leaving school is a bad idea, and could result in your getting captured by some of Voldemort's remaining Death Eaters." He waved his wand under the table, pointing it

George spoke up before Harry could reply, and Dumbledore glared at him. "Learn your vocabulary, Albus!"

Filius and Harry laughed, before Harry agreed with George. "I second what George said. Contrary to your belief, I think it is a rather good idea to go meet with the Presidents. Besides, it would be rude to ignore their summons, and shame would be brought down on my house." Harry looked Dumbledore straight in the eye as he said this, feeling the cautious brush of Dumbledore's attempted Legilimency on him. Luckily, the old headmaster was not able to pass his very strong defenses.

Harry did not even wait for Dumbledore to speak to him, instead standing up from his chair, flipping him the middle finger, and walking calmly out the door, Filius behind him.

"MR. POTTER! GET BACK HERE! I WASN'T FINISHED!" bellowed Albus as his face reddened with rage, and he could hear Harry and Filius laughing in the distance.

"Fat chance! Think about that the next time you try legilimency on the future president of the United States!" Harry shouted back, as students currently in class looked toward their doors to figure out what the fuck was going on.

"Come now Harry, excellent job dealing with the bastard but you must be getting to charms! Remember to pack as soon as possible, today is Friday so you only have one day to prepare." Filius told his nephew, grinning. "Then you can really begin sticking it to him, once the MACUSA knows what he has done. I heard President Piquery is quite formidable."

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about her from dad. He has had to work with her quite a few times, especially when the first war with Voldy happened." sighed Harry, pausing right outside the charms classroom.

"So, are you prepared for that test today?" Filius asked, changing the subject.

Harry shuddered, before saying, "Um, I think so?"

"It's easy, don't worry." reassured Filius, and Harry nodded.

"If you say so Filly. If you say so." Harry chuckled, running a hand through his messy hair, smiling at his uncle as he did so.

Saturday finally came, and Harry found himself in the entrance hall with his group of friends, namely Anthony, Draco, Hermione, Tonks and Susan. Minerva and Filius were also present and talking excitedly with Eugene, who wore a muggle suit and carried a heavy briefcase in his hands.

"Stay safe, please. Don't go looking for trouble, I beg you. I don't think I could bear it if anything happened to you, you're my best friend!" Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, which he gladly accepted.

"I will try my hardest, but I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually looks for me. That's what happens when you're related to one of the most famous presidents in US History." he laughed, and that helped ease the little tension in the room.

"Finally, that manipulative bastard will get what is coming to him!" exclaimed Draco, throwing his hands up in relieved exasperation as everyone giggled.

"His head will be presented on a silver platter by the time me and the presidents are done with him, I can promise you that." swore Harry, as Susan reached over Hermione's head to give him a high-five for his promise. "Now, we must be going before everyone's favorite manipulative old codger gets wind that I am leaving the castle technically without his permission." A sadistic grin formed on Harry's face, and he and his adoptive father linked arms, preparing to apparate.

"Bye bye!" giggled Harry as he and Eugene vanished from sight.

"How can he apparate in Hogwarts? I thought you couldn't do that!" Susan's voice was high pitched, until Hermione put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and spoke in the most deadpan voice she could muster.

"Magic."

The room dissolved into peals of laughter.

 **Author's Note** : Hey guys! I finally returned! I have exams in two weeks, so I wanted to get this chapter up before I start studying. Don't worry, the long-awaited meeting with the Presidents of the United States, both magical and non-magical, will be in the next chapter! (Featuring: Dumb-as-doors Bashing!) I don't know why I wrote George into the confrontation with our resident a-hole, sometimes these characters have a mind of their own. As for how exactly George got into that portrait, I will quote him, and respond "magic." Also, as you can probably guess, Harry can apparate inside Hogwarts because he is the heir.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.


	15. YR 1: The Room Where It Happens

Harry and Eugene landed in a secluded spot just outside the White House, and out of the way from the muggles. Steeling themselves, they shared a look before nodding to each other, walking briskly to the front entrance. They didn't even pause to look at any of the sights. Greeting the guards politely, they showed them the two letters that had been sent to Harry the day before, and the two diplomats were allowed entry. Just as he had done before his conversation with Dumbledore on Friday, Harry willed his rings and sash to show themselves. An aura of power surrounded him once more, and the Boy-Who-Lived knew he was in his element. The game of politics was his favorite game to play.

After going through security, Eugene and Harry waited in the entrance hallway, and a representative told them that Bush and Piquery would be there momentarily. They sat down and waited, a comfortable yet tense silence enveloping them.

"You ready for this, son?" asked Eugene, resting a hand on his boy's shoulder and squeezing it softly. Harry looked up at him, nodding.

"As ready as I have to be, father. For one of my first political excursions, this is huge. I just hope that I am ready." Harry laughed, his laughter filling the hall.

At last, President Bush entered, followed closely by President Piquery.

"President Bush, President Piquery." Harry and Eugene stood up as Harry spoke. "A pleasure to finally meet you both face-to-face."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Heir Washington and Minister Flitwick." President Bush responded, shaking both of their hands as Piquery did the same. "Shall we move to my office, so that we may continue this conversation in a more private location?"

Harry and Eugene nodded, and followed the two presidents to the room they knew as the Oval Office. As soon as Harry stepped in the room, a tingle went down his spine as he realized that he would one day call this room his office. It was an unsettling thought, but a welcome one. Smiling, he gazed around the room, memorizing every detail. He knew he wouldn't be in here again after today until he ran for president.

One certain thing caught his eye: a portrait of his ancestor as commander of the Continental Army. Washington caught him staring, and winked at him, placing a finger on his lips as a sign to remain quiet. Harry winked back, turning to Bush and Piquery with an unnervingly serene expression on his face.

"I assume you have called me here not to prate on frivolous topics, but instead to discuss more serious things such as the state of European and American Politics, Madam and Mister President. Am I correct in my assumption?" asked Harry, and the two nodded. Eugene relaxed, knowing his son had the situation under his control. "By the way, feel free to call me Harry. 'Heir Washington' is too much of a mouthful."

"Please, call me George" said the no-maj president, smiling.

"And you may call me Seraphima." Piquery added, nodding. She ran a finger through her blonde hair, before continuing. "Hello again, Eugene. I haven't seen you since you were elected, how are things going over in Britain?" She and Eugene had become great friends over the course of the First Voldemort War, but had not seen each other since Harry came into the family.

"Terrible," groaned Eugene, and Harry nodded, confirming the statement. "Chief Warlock Dumbledore, our resident manipulative old fool, has the entire wizarding population wrapped around his money-stealing finger! I may be minister, but they do not listen to me. They only follow him, and he is slowly taking over the country."

President Bush groaned at the mention of Dumbledore, before speaking: "Explain the comment you made about him being, and I quote, a 'manipulative old fool.' I already have an idea, I just want to see if I am right. Before you ask me how I know him, Seraphima has introduced me to him once, and I hated his guts after five minutes of his prattling on about how the 'dark and grey need to be controlled.' All for the greater good of course." He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Greater Good, my arse."

Harry took over. "Let me handle it over here, pa."

Eugene nodded, and Harry continued. "How much do you two know about the events on October 31, 2001?"

"Essentially, the day Albus decided to try and fuck with my heir's life!" chimed in Washington from his portrait, and the President who shared his name nearly fell off his chair in shock. Piquery looked amused yet confused, and Harry and Eugene were laughing.

"Classic move, George." said Harry as President Bush recovered from his scare.

"Y-you can talk? How?" stammered the normally calm President, staring wide-eyed at the man who had shared the same office as him more than two-hundred years ago. He knew of magic, but he didn't know some of it was present in his own office! And right under his nose too!

George smirked, giving the President of his country the exact same answer he had given Harry the day prior. "Magic."

"Once again, very helpful answer George." responded Harry, grinning at his ancestor and friend. "Now, we must be getting back to our conversation."

An hour later, Bush and Piquery were fully briefed on the situation with Dumbledore, and after hearing of some of the things the man had done were both enraged.

"THAT BASTARD!" exclaimed Bush, jumping out of his chair when Harry finished explaining.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't trust him" snarled Seraphima, barely controlling her rage. "How dare he do those things to one of my own citizens!"

Eugene raised a hand, and they respectfully fell silent for their fellow politician. "If I may, we need to discuss what me and my son's next step of action will be."

"We certainly need to enact certain laws in magical Britain to keep the manipulations of Dumbledore under control. That bastard needs to pay." growled Seraphima, and George furiously nodded. Suddenly, a wide grin spread over Harry and Eugene's face as they both got an idea.

"We have an idea!" they said together, an identical mischievous grin appearing on their faces. "Promise us you will stay on our side no matter what?"

"I promise," swore Bush, and Harry shook the man's hand happily.

"I too swear my loyalty to your side, but what is your idea?" asked Piquery, a resigned look on her face.

"You'll see, just check the Daily Prophet two or three days from now. President Bush, I will see to it that a copy gets sent to your office." explained Eugene, and the two nodded.

"I think that is all for today, thank you for taking the time to meet with us." President Bush said, and stood up, shaking the father/son duo's hands once more as Piquery did the same.

"No, thank you for taking the time to listen to us. Your alliance will be invaluable." Harry responded, standing up.

"Write to me sometime, Seraphima! Maybe you can come over for dinner one night? I know Scarlett would love to reconnect with you." asked Eugene, and Seraphima nodded.

"I will let you know when the pressure of schedule lets up." Seraphima commented, and grinned at her friend.

"Excellent. If that is all, then we shall be making our leave. Thank you once again. Come on, Harry. I assume Minerva and Filius are waiting for you at Hogwarts."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Author's note: Hey guys! I managed to finish this chapter this morning, so I decided to go ahead and post it. I know Bush was not president in 2011, when this takes place, but I realized that too late and I had already published the last chapter. Let's all pretend that Barack Obama runs for pres in 2012 instead of 2008 because… fanfiction. And yes, Obama will be on the same page as Harry in terms of his plans for the future. Man, will this story get interesting when it overlaps with the 2016 election in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. I can't wait**

 **What do you all think Eugene and Harry are planning? Any ideas on what laws, if any, they will propose and pass? How do you think Dumbledore will react? What about the rest of the ministry?**

 **Please, do not discuss political views in the comments. I am trying to keep this as calm as possible. Try to view this story from a neutral point of view. Even so, please review! I love to know what my readers think of what I write and if I can approve.**

 **The Queen is out!**


	16. YR 1: Have You Read This?

"Hear ye, hear ye! We welcome you to this here meeting of the Wizengamot, led by Chief Warlock Dumbledore and Minister Eugene Flitwick. Before we begin, are there any items that need to be taken care of?"

"Aye." Eugene stood up from the Minister's Box, smiling. "A new Lord needs to be welcomed into the circle."

Harry, who was sitting next to his father, looked at him wide-eyed. They had not discussed this! And shouldn't he claim his birthright on his sixteenth birthday?

"And who is this Lord?" the pudgy, toad like woman asked, acknowledging him much to her own chagrin

"My son, one Lord Harry James of the Noble Houses of Potter, Washington, Gryffindor Ravenclaw, and Black." Eugene proudly stated, poking his son to tell him to stand up. He did so, confusion etched on his face as chaos erupted in the chambers.

"What?"

"But he's not of age!"

"I demand that this be vetoed!"

The loudest voice by far was that of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who was furious with this development. Potter couldn't take his titles yet! That would disrupt all of his plans! He knew he should have stopped that brat from meeting with those damned American leaders. It was because of them that all his plans were crashing around his years. He must find a way to silence both presidents once and for all, and assume control of America. All for the Greater Good, of course.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Eugene, growing pissed off with the constant screaming. "Harry wishes to speak."

 ***The Next Day***

 **Discriminatory Laws against Werewolves and Other Dark Creatures Repealed!**

 **Boy-Who-Lived Claims Seats in Wizengamot!**

 **Lord of the Light Albus Dumbledore Under Intense Scrutiny by Gringotts for Claims of Embezzlement and Attempted Line Theft!**

 **Previously Removed Classes at Hogwarts School to be Brought Back**

 **Eleven-Year-Old Lord Harry Potter to teach American History Course at Hogwarts; Adults Everywhere Baffled!**

Harry grinned in satisfaction as he accepted his copy of the Daily Prophet from his father, smirking at the full-size picture of himself on the front cover. The picture showed him in the Wizengamot, arguing heatedly with Dumbledore over the lifting of the ban on the classes that he wanted to bring back. Those classes included topics such as Alchemency, Elemental Magic, American History, Wizarding Literature, Muggle European History, Government and Politics, Pureblood Etiquette, and many others that had long since been "forgotten."

Hogwarts needed a revision in its education, for better or for worse.

He had also lobbied to repeal the discriminatory laws against Werewolves, Veela, Vampires, and other dark creatures, knowing that he may need that favor one day when Voldemort returned and they were not sure whether to join the Light or the Dark.

With ⅔ of the Wizengamot Factions (Light wizards who did not follow Albus Dumbledore and more neutral Grey wizards) on his side, Harry was able to get the Proposals passed with relative ease, as this morning's articles showed. Chuckling quietly to himself as he read, he remembered Dumbledore's reaction to hearing that the bills had been passed. It was quite entertaining. The bastard had been furious, just like Harry predicted he would be.

"Harry? It is time for you to return to Hogwarts. Are you packed?" Eugene entered the room, and rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yep!" he said, standing up quickly.

"Then, let's go!"

A moment later, they arrived at Hogsmeade, just outside the gates of Hogwarts. After saying goodbye to Eugene, who had a meeting with Madam Bones, Harry ran up to the castle, his now pocket-sized, featherweight suitcase (thank god for charms!) bouncing in his pocket. He breathlessly greeted Minnie and Filius at the door, who told him that breakfast had just begun. Thankfully, he nodded, before walking into the Hall. All conversation stopped as soon as he entered, and he felt hundreds of pairs of eyes on him.

"Harry!"

He was suddenly greeted by a certain bushy-haired witch flying toward him, pulling him in a bone-breaking hug.

"Ouch! Yes, Hermione, thank you. I love you but please stop, you're nearly breaking my ribcage!" exclaimed Harry, rubbing his side as Hermione sheepishly let go of him, blushing furiously.

"Sorry about that, Harry. Now, what's this about you teaching a class? Care to explain?"

Meanwhile, President George W. Bush roared with laughter as he set down the copy of the Daily Prophet that Harry had sent him. He couldn't believe Harry actually went and did what he told them he would do at that meeting, he actually hired himself to teach at his own school! He froze as he had no idea how Harry was going to do that, though. Harry was still in school, was he not? How was he going to handle getting an education and giving an education at the same time?

The President of the United States shrugged, before deciding to just wait and watch. Only time would tell what Harry had up his sleeve.

Remus John Lupin also looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet, shock and surprise rippling through him. He had no idea that his cub was that smart! It was this that led him to think that he did need to attempt to contact his cub one more time, and find a way around Albus' containment wards keeping him locked in his own house. But how to get the letter to Harry…?

Suddenly, an idea came to him. A very crazy idea. "Vienna!"

If House Elves could leave the house to get him food, surely they could deliver this to Harry!

One of the House Elves Dumbledore had gave him to watch over him and provide for his needs appeared, dressed in her old tea towel like always. "You have need of me, Master Lupin?"

"Yes, can you please see to it that this letter gets delivered to Harry James Potter?"

"It would be Vienna's pleasure, Master Lupin!"

He couldn't believe he had never thought of this before.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author's Note** : Yooooo, I have returned!

So, a lot of stuff goes down in this chapter, **and the technicalities that come to light will be explained later on in the series**. Dumbledore's downfall has begun! WOOO! Also, Lupin enters the equation at last. :D

Anyways, why do you think Dumbledore put containment wards around Lupin's house? How do you think Harry will manage to teach a class while still getting a fruitful education? What will be Dumbledore's next move? Let me know in the reviews, or PM me if you wish to elaborate on your idea.

I respectfully request that there be no flames please.

Thanks again,

Queen of Grammar.


	17. YR 1: Seeking Advice, Asking for Help

Albus Dumbledore was annoyed.

Correction: Albus Dumbledore was pissed off. Very pissed off.

How the hell had Pot- Washington managed to do what he did, and right under his nose too?! How the hell had he managed to create multiple new classes, and place himself as the teachers of one of those classes?! And more importantly, how was he going to get rid of Presidents Bush and Piquery, and assume the title of President of the United States?

Shaking his head, he stood up, and walked over to a cabinet where he had some parchment stored.

He had a letter to write.

 ** _Dear Lord Onyx,_**

 ** _My dear friend, it has been too long. Far too long. I must confess, this letter is not of a social topic, but rather a business request. As I'm sure you have likely read in the newspaper since your escape from Nurmengard last night, a student of mine, one Harry James Potter-Washington-Flitwick, has been stirring the pot in the Wizengamot with news of his alliance with both the non-magical and magical Presidents of the United States of America._**

 ** _And this is something that absolutely cannot happen under any circumstances._**

 ** _It is with deepest regret, Gellert, that I ask you to be the one to properly… dispose of President Piquery and President Bush, by any means possible, before they have time to work with young Harry on making any changes possible to our way of living. A Harry Potter with strong political backing who will one day assume the title of President is too dangerous. He could go dark with that power, if it ever went to his head! Hell, he's already assumed a teaching position here at Hogwarts!_**

 ** _I have written you today to implore you to please consider my request for the clean, effortless assassination of the two Presidents, and hope that you will accept my price of 1,776,000 galleons, taken directly from my personal vault, as a token of my gratitude. I really hope we can reconnect sometime; I have missed you._**

 ** _Your friend,_**

 ** _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

* * *

Lord Gellert Octavius Onyx, head of the Noble and Most Ancient houses of Grindelwald and Onyx, looked up from the letter his friend Albus had sent him, an evil smile on his face. Assassinating the Presidents would be difficult, yes, but it could be done. And the price would most certainly be worth it.

1,776,000 galleons.

The irony of that number was not lost on the notorious Dark Lord, who recognized 1776 as being the year of America's founding. Quite appropriate, considering he was charged with the duty of assassinating the leaders of that very country, he mused, as he tapped his finger against his chin, lost in thought.

Finally, he came to a conclusion.

He would do it.

* * *

A very confused Harry James Washington-Potter-Flitwick sat at the table in the library that he so often occupied, clutching a letter from someone who claimed to be one of his biological father's most trusted friends in his hand. George's portrait was propped up against a stack of books (which, as you may expect, all related to American history), so the old, war-hardened mage could offer him advice if he so chose to do so. Harry need only ask.

And that was exactly what he was doing now.

"George…. what do you think I should do about this?" Harry asked the former President and war veteran, his eyebrows raised as he stared at the letter in his hands. "While I find this Mr. Lupin to be rather intriguing, if he was a close friend of my parents shouldn't he have at least attempted to seek me out? It would have been the logical thing to do if he was apparently so close to me during my childhood, no?"

George considered his response carefully, tapping his finger against his chin. Finally, he decided on an answer, smiling at the young lad who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, the young lad whom he had taken quite a liking to. "Well…. you're right son. It would have been the logical thing to do…. but maybe you should consider the fact that there could have been something preventing Mr. Lupin from contacting you at an earlier age. Multiple factors, actually. One, he may not have known you were living with Eugene and Scarlett. Two, there could have been a charm stopping him from writing or meeting with you."

Harry's brows furrowed in concentration as he thought about what his ancestor had said, before showing his approval with a single nod. "I have a feeling it's probably the latter, knowing Albus Dumbledore and his underhanded tactics. Dumbledore probably didn't want me finding out about my heritage too early on, so he could manipulate me." He sighed, a smile appearing on his face. "Well, that's too bad for our dear Albus. I'm going to meet with Remus, and nothing Dumb-as-doors does or says can stop me."

George smirked, before speaking again. "Not that I expected any less from you. Now if you excuse me, Alexander is calling for me. He probably has some missives he wants me to sign off on."

With that, General George Washington stepped out of the portrait, and the space he had previously created went dark.

George stepped out of the portrait, looking around the now familiar tent with a sigh. The first-ever person to find a way to manipulate space and time was rather exhausted from his time spent in the portrait; too much time in the future tended to do that to a person. That was something Washington had sadly learned the hard way.

The future president had first created what he called the Time-Jumper Portrait (he was not very creative when it came to naming things) way back during his years overseas at Hogwarts. He knew it would be a valuable invention to everyone, for it allowed those with magic (such as himself) to communicate with those many years in the future in the form of a wizarding portrait. George had a feeling it would revolutionize the lives of the population of witches and wizards everywhere, for they would be able to communicate with their future heirs.

However, he decided to keep it hidden so as not to disrupt the timeline too much. And he didn't regret that choice, to be honest. Too much would have been changed had he allowed the public to find out about his invention.

Washington sighed, setting down his quill, and stood up, deep in thought. He had yet to develop a way for the portrait to actually allow him to step into the modern world, but he knew he could do it. He knew he had the power within him to do it.

He had to do it, in order for his dear heir to win the final battle against the dark lord who had taken the lives of his biological parents all those years ago.

He just hoped Harry and all of his family would make it out of that terrible war alive.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys! It's me! God, I'm so sorry this update took so long. I've been so busy, and have been heavily involved in a production of three short one-act plays our school is doing, one of them being an adaptation of "The Lottery" by Shirley Jackson. (If any of you recognize that story, PM me! I would love to talk about it with you!) Our performance is in two weeks, and I have lots of homework (almost 3-4 hours worth of it!) so I wanted to get this out to you all before my schedule got hectic again.**

 **Yes, Gellert Grindelwald is Lord Onyx. And yes, he is charged with the task of assassinating the two presidents. I got the idea for that while watching Fantastic Beasts, before any of you ask. :)**

 **Stay classy, everyone! Don't be afraid to review! I love to hear everyone's opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**


	18. YR 1: Plans Put into Motion

It was with a satisfied smile and a sigh that young Harry Potter returned to the Ravenclaw common room, exhausted from the long day of studying he had. End of term finals were in under a week, as was the final Quidditch match of the year (which would be against Slytherin, who were the favorites to win the House Cup), and Harry hadn't slept in a week. Despite George's constant pressures for him to go to bed and get some sleep, he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

He couldn't stop, he couldn't take a break. He couldn't fall apart.

Not when his first-ever round of final exams were so close.

"Harry, please tell me you're actually going to go to bed for once tonight." Hermione caught up with him as he walked to his favorite little reading nook in the common room, her hands on her hips. "All of us are worried about you. Take a break! And that's an order! We're not letting you die from exhaustion!"

"Okay, _mother_ " Harry grumbled petulantly, crossing his arms and dragging his feet as he walked upstairs to his dorm, closing the door behind him as soon as he entered.

"She's right, you know," The portrait of General Washington that was hanging from the wall above Harry's bed said with a smirk on his face, as he straightened his uniform. "You should listen to her. She is your future wife, after all."

"Shut up," Harry said snarkily to the smirking portrait, who grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up before stepping out of the frame, the canvas going black. "God, why does Washington have to be such a dad sometimes?" He groaned, plopping down onto his bed and resting his head in his hands, the stress finally taking its toll on him. "

He almost could have sworn that he heard Washington laughing.

With another groan, the Boy-who-Lived-with-Too-Many-Titles burrowed deep into the covers, falling asleep faster than you can say "non-stop".

 **POV Change: Albus Dumbledore**

Meanwhile, while Harry was asleep, Lord Onyx was plotting to kill two Presidents of the United States with his trusted friend and ally, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Albus," Gellert said with a smile, as he opened his door to greet his longtime friend. "It truly is a pleasure to see you again."

"It is a pleasure to see you again as well, Gellert. Long time, no see if I do say so myself." Albus chuckled, entering the house. Grindelwald nodded, sitting down on one of the chairs that encircled the small coffee table in the living room, which had a chessboard lying on top of it as well as two mugs of coffee. Albus sat across from him, folding his hands on his lap as he stared at the pieces on the board.

"No kidding," Gellert responded, smirking, before his face grew serious once more. "I trust you called me here to discuss your plan to assassinate Presidents Bush and Piquery, no?"

"That is correct," Dumbledore affirmed, a slow grin spreading across his face. "How do you plan to do it?"

Gellert mirrored Dumbledore's grin, his eyes now having a crazed look in them. "You'll see. Look at the papers tomorrow morning."

Dumbledore cackled evilly, which was a truly terrifying sound for anyone that heard it. "Oh, now this should be fun!"

 **POV Change: Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick sat across from each other in McGonagall's office, tea cups in hand, discussing a certain adoptive relative of theirs.

"I really do think Harry and his future wives are getting much closer much faster than I thought they would. Padma, Susan, Daphne, Tonks, Fleur, and Hermione will be great wives for him one day…. It's adorable how close they all are!" Minerva gushed, and Filius sighed, refilling his teacup with a smile.

"That they are." Filius nodded, a grin appearing on his face. "Who would have expected for them to grow this close this quickly?!"

Neither of them noticed Rita Skeeter on the windowsill in her animagus form, and neither of them knew she was about to hit the headline jackpot.

Tomorrow would surely be an interesting day.

 **POV Change: Harry Potter-Flitwick**

Harry James Potter-Flitwick walked down to the Great Hall the day after McGonagall and Flitwick had their little teatime gossip session, his best friends and future wives Susan Bones and Hermione Granger at his side. As soon as he entered the Hall, he noticed everyone's eyes on him, and frowned, knowing that having the attention of the occupants of this room was rather common for him (as much as he hated it), but this time it felt… different.

Harry could see various emotions in the faces of those who were gazing at him, ranging from confusion to even envy. He also could see that most of the people looking at him held a copy of the Daily Prophet in their hands, and he made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down next to Hermione like usual.

"Why's everyone staring at me? Did some major news story that I'm not aware of break out overnight or something?" Harry asked Penelope Clearwater, who was sitting across from him. She silently handed him her copy of the Daily Prophet, gesturing for him to read it.

And so he did.

 **BREAKING NEWS: President Piquery Assassinated; MACUSA Authorities Baffled!**

 _Late last night, in a shocking turn of events, it seems as if President Seraphima Piquery, president of the Magical United States of America, was assassinated by unknown means. It occurred sometime in the late evening, and for some reason the security Aurors were unable to stop anything from happening. Could a revolution be on the rise? (see page 7 for more)_

 **Harry Potter: Shocking Marriage Contracts Discovered! Six Wives?!**

 _In an astonishing revelation, it has recently been discovered, through the use of our sources here at the Daily Prophet, that Lord Harry Potter-Washington-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Black, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Flitwick and McGonagall, is currently involved in a marriage contract with six witches, all of which come from various backgrounds. The witches included in the contract are as follows:_

 _\- Lady Hermione Jane Granger, current First Year student at Hogwarts and Heiress to Slytherin House, as well as the Newborn House of Granger._

 _\- Lady Fleur Apolline Delacour, current third year student at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Heiress to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Delacour_

 _-Heiress Susan Amelia Bones, current First Year student at Hogwarts and next in line for the Ladyship of the Noble House of Bones._

 _-Heiress Padma Marie Patil, current First Year student at Hogwarts and next in line for the Ladyship of the Noble House of Patil._

 _-Heiress Nymphadora Tonks, current Fourth Year student at Hogwarts and third in line (after Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter) for the Ladyship of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

 _-Heiress Daphne Greengrass, current First Year student at Hogwarts and first in line for the ladyship of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass_

 _Turn to page 9 for further reading, as well as an exclusive interview with one of the Professors at Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall! Also included: A detailed profile on each of the girls in the Harem of the Boy-Who-Lived._

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK?!"

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I have finally returned to the world of fanfiction after taking a major hiatus from it. I'm so sorry that this update took so long, I've been extremely busy since school let out! I had to take a summer gym class (just so I wouldn't have to put up with it during the school year) and fit in an entire year's worth of gym in a mere two weeks, so I was busy with that, not to mention my summer geometry class. (Which I'm taking for the same reason I'm taking gym, except with this class I'll be able to take calculus before I graduate high school, and that'll look good on my college transcript.) For Geometry, I've had like five hours of homework a night, since it's an entire year's worth of that class in five weeks (with three classes per week) and needless to say, I probably now know how Alexander Hamilton felt when he was writing the Federalist Papers. XD.**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to post this, as well as a quick little guide to the House Family ranking system, like a little guide to the categories in which each house falls.**

 **Noble and Most Ancient** _ **(This is the highest ranking possible on the House System. It includes families that have been around for multiple generations, as well as those who have done some sort of noble deed.)**_ _:_ Washington, Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Black, Greengrass, Delacour, Flitwick, McGonagall, Emrys, Le Fey, and Pendragon

 **Ancient** _ **(This generally includes families that have been around for at least five generations, and have gained a good amount of respect within the Wizarding Community):**_ Ollivander, Prince, Fudge, Malfoy, Weasley, Lovegood, Lupin, Umbridge, etc.

 **Noble** _ **(This includes families that have earned their title by doing a noble deed of some sort, but don't qualify to be considered Noble and Most Ancient. The title of Noble house can also be awarded by the current Minister of Magic, or the Goblins of Gringotts with the approval of Leader Ragnok):**_ Bones, Abbot, Moody, Shacklebolt, etc.

 **Newborn** _ **(This includes all new families that contain a muggleborn witch or wizard within their ranks. The order of heritage is determined by whom the muggleborn deems worthy to continue the family line.):**_ Granger, Clearwater, Warren, Tonks, Creevey, Thomas, etc.

 _ ***Please note that not all the houses or ranks are listed on here. Only the ones that will play a key part in this story, or have been mentioned already, are here!***_


End file.
